Percy Jackson and the Clash of the Titans
by Kaiser1337
Summary: Clash of the Titans but with the PJ characters. Based off the 2010 movie. Different because Percy is a son of Poseidon, not a son of Zeus. PERCABETH.
1. Chapter 1: Perseus

**READ! IMPORTANT! Okay, Percy is still a son of Poseidon in this! He is NOT a son of Zeus! Why? Because I dislike Zeus in the books. This is based off the 2010 Clash of the Titans. Because Perseus and Io are cute together. Io will be Annabeth! **

**This will be different from the movie because I want Percy and Annabeth to have more chapters together. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**I do not own PJ or Clash of the Titans! The prologue was taken straight from the 2010 movie!**

* * *

_Prologue_

_The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods, when titans ruled the earth. The titans were powerful...but their reign was ended by their own sons, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades._

_Zeus convinced his brother, Hades, to create a beast so strong it could defeat their parents. And from his own flesh, Hades gave birth to an unspeakable horror, the Kraken._

_Zeus became king of the heavens. Poseidon, king of the seas. And Hades, tricked by Zeus, was left to rule the Underworld in darkness and in misery._

_It was Zeus who created man and man's prayers fed the gods' immortality. But in time, mankind grew restless. They began to question the gods and, finally, rise up against them._

_Into this world, a child was born. A boy who would change everything._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Perseus**

A wooden coffin rose to to the surface of the water. All sorts of designs covered it. Anyone could tell that the coffin came from someone with money.

Nearby, a fisherman's boat stood still. A fisher and his wife lived on their boat. The fisher's name was Chiron. He was in his forties. He and his wife, Rachel, were cleaning the deck of the boat.

The waves gently began moving the coffin toward the boat. Rachel saw the coffin and pointed, "Chiron! Look!"

Chiron looked to where Rachel was pointed and threw a fishing net over the side of the boat. The coffin floated right into the net. Chiron hulled the net back onto the boat.

Quickly, he took the two locks out of the side of the coffin. Chiron and Rachel pushed the lid off of the coffin. Inside laid a beautiful woman. Her hair was wet from the ocean water that had managed to get into the coffin. Both, Chiron and Rachel knew she was dead.

Lying on the woman's chest, was a baby. As the light filled the coffin, the baby began to cry. _This woman must be his mother, _Chiron thought.

The mother of the boy had wrapped him in a blanket before she passed away. "Oh, my dear! How long do you think this poor baby has been floating out there?" Rachel asked.

Gently, Chiron picked the baby up and tried to get him to stop crying. "Shh. Shh." Chiron rocked the baby boy in his arms.

As the sun began to go down, the fisherman's boat was passing an island. On the top of a mountain on the island, stood Annabeth. Her blonde hair was pulled back. Her stormy gray eyes watched the boat pass. "Perseus," Annabeth smiled.

Annabeth had watched over Perseus to be sure that he got into the hands of someone who would raise and take care of him. She was glad that Perseus was safe now.

The boy, Perseus, was sleeping in a small bed that Rachel had made up for him. In his sleep, he smiled. Chiron looked at Perseus. The boy was his son now. Chiron looked out over the sea. The water was restless. _How strange, _Chiron noted.

_ten years later..._

Perseus and his family were making diner on an island they just had discovered. Perseus had black hair that came to his shoulders now. His eyes were green like the sea. Perseus was looking out to sea. He loved the sea more than anything. It made him feel stronger.

His foster mother, Rachel, was working on making the the food. The waves crashed over rocks. He felt strange. Perseus put a hand on his heart.

Chiron saw that his son was worried and sat down next to Perseus. "What is it, son?" Chiron asked.

"I'll have a brother or a sister soon," Perseus said, not taking his eyes off the ocean.

Chiron sighed and nodded. "And you think we're going to love this child differently to the way we love you? Well, we won't," he assured Perseus.

"This child will be yours." Me...I'm no one's son." Perseus looked at his foster father.

"I am your father, Perseus. Rachel is your mother. And you will always be our son. The bond between is much more than flesh and bone. The love we have for you it's that love that gods and kings fight over," Chiron said. "I've never understood the gods. But even I don't question that you were saved for a reason. And some day, that reason is going to take you far away from here."

That made Perseus feel better.

"But not tonight. Eh?" Chiron smiled.

Perseus smiled back and nodded. Rachel came up behind Perseus. Chiron held out his hand and Rachel took it. His aided her in sitting next to Perseus.

_"That reason is going to take you far away from here" _Perseus' father had said. _One day, I'll make a difference, _Perseus smiled to himself.

Little did Perseus or his family members know, that Perseus would become one of the most important men in the world. Perseus would, in six years, save all mankind from destruction.

**Author's note: Sorry this was so short. But the movie didn't really give me much to work with. I know there isn't much to comment on but PLEASE REVIEW. **

**And why did I chose Chiron and Rachel? Because I couldn't really figure any other characters for Marmara and Spyros. Chiron and Rachel...not the greatest couple ever but whatever. REVIEW.**

**Please, no flames on my choice of characters. Next chapter will be in Percy's point of view.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hades

**Chapter 2: Hades (Percy's POV)**

**_six years later..._**

The sun shined in my eyes as my father, Chiron, and I threw a fishing net over the side of the boat. My mother, Rachel, and my six year old sister, Bianca, watched a school of fish pass under our boat.

Not much had happened over the passed six years. My hair was still dark, but it was shorter now. Sometimes my mother would tell me my eyes were more beautiful than Poseidon's. I didn't think so. I wasn't even sure if I believed in the gods. I'd never actually _seen_ one before.

"Percy! Percy! Help me pull the net up!" my father cried. A few years ago someone called me Percy and I liked it better than saying my whole name "Perseus".

My father was desperately trying to pull the rope. I laughed and took the rope from him, "You're getting frail, old man!"

He smiled and yelled, "Rachel!"

I pulled the rope. My mother and father lifted the net out of the water. The whole net was filled with fish. For some strange reason, we always had fish. I would see other boats that would catch nothing but then we fished in the same spot and would have food for weeks.

I let go of the rope and the fish fell all over the deck. "Ew!" Bianca cried.

Laughing, I put Bianca on my shoulders. Dolphins were jumping out of the water in the distance. "Look!" I pointed to them.

Bianca giggled and hugged my head. "I'll never understand how we always catch so many fish!" my mother exclaimed.

"I swear, we didn't start catching fish like this until we found Percy!" my father noted.

"I'm special that way." I shrugged.

Bianca climbed down from my shoulders and picked up a fish and pretended it was a real person. My mother said, "Bianca, don't play with that. We haven't cleaned it yet."

Bianca made a mad face and gave the fish to her mother.

* * *

The sound of thunder in the distance woke me up. I was happy about that because I was having a nightmare. In my nightmare there was a fireball that came out of the sky and sunk our boat. Then my family drowned and I lived. It was horrible.

I rubbed my head, _it was only a dream._

I stood up and realized I had fallen asleep in a chair. I walked over to the railing. The sea was calm. I gripped the railing and looked at the storm in the distance. I put a hand over my heart. Every time the weather was just like this my heart felt strange.

"It's just like the day you came to your mother and I." my father came up next to me. "The waves guided you into the net. I know you have questions, Percy. I wish that I could give you some answers."

I looked at my father. "I have everything that I could ever need right here."

That made my father smiled and he patted my back. Then he started walking back to bed, "Good night, son."

I watch my father get back into our bed. He kissed my mother's head and wrapped his arm around her and Bianca.

* * *

The next morning, were coming closer to the statue of Zeus. The waves were excited. "Hold her steady!" I yelled.

"Bianca, the wreath," my mother whispered to my sister. "Fetch the wreath."

The statue of Zeus was awesome. It was huge. A lightning bolt was raised above his head ready to strike down any enemy in his way. "The statue of Zeus! Amazing!" my father marveled. As we got closer we could see soldiers standing around the platform Zeus was standing on. "Something isn't right," my father said.

"The soldiers, what are they doing?" I asked.

The statue of Zeus began to crack at the ankles. Soon the beautiful statue fell into the ocean. "HOLD ON!" I cried.

My mother held Bianca. I grabbed my father so he didn't fall over the railing. The statue didn't hit us but it caused a huge wave. But the wave stopped before it reached us. Water only splashed us. I covered my eyes. My father had broken away from my grasp and was on the other side of the boat.

I looked down at my clothing. I wasn't wet at all. How was that possible? "IN THE NAME OF THE KING AND QUEEN!" I heard a soldier shout.

"Who are they?" I asked my father.

"Soldiers from Argos," my father replied.

"What have they done?" my mother asked in a worried voice.

My father looked up to the heavens, "They have decleared war against the gods."

Suddenly the sky darkened. I looked over the side of the boat. Something was swimming toward us. But I couldn't see because it was under water. Then black creatures with wings burst out of the water.

Their shrieking was so loud so I covered my ears. Whatever they were, they had leathery black wings and red eyes. Their head looked like a human until you looked at their face. Red eyes and a mouth full of teeth. They had claws on their feet and hands.

Soldiers screamed in alarm when they saw the creatures. From the boat I could see the creature diving on the soldiers. All the soldiers would be dead in minutes. They screamed and tried to fight them off.

"Let's turn the boat around," I said.

"Do nothing," my father told me.

Suddenly the black creatures slammed into one another and started spinning. The creatures disappeared and a cloud of darkness and flame took their place. Then I saw a person form out of the darkness. It couldn't be! The form that had appeared no other than the Lord of the Dead himself: Hades.

Bianca screamed and hid behind my mother. Hades looked right at us and our boat. He turned into a fireball of darkness and came hurtling toward us. Everything was happening just like my dream! "HOLD ON!" I screamed.

The fireball slammed right into our boat. Everything was happening so fast I couldn't think. I wasn't on the boat. Panicking, I looked around underwater for the boat remains. I could see the boat heading for the bottom of the ocean.

I swam toward it. I needed to save my family. Something was strange though. It was like I could _breathe _under water. I was able to swim so fast in the water. There was a small hole in the boat. I could see my family drowning inside.

Desperately, I tried to break the wood. My father grabbed my hand. "NO!" I screamed underwater.

"Go!" I heard my father say.

"NO!" I cried.

Then I knew it was too late. My family was gone. I swam to the surface. A piece of our boat was still floating. I pushed myself on to it and sobbed. "NO!" I cried.

**_Meanwhile at Olympus..._**

"Zeus, you must bring an end to this! They are attacking our temples!" Hephaestus said.

"Now they dare to desecrate Zeus' image!" Ares noted.

"We could reach out to them!" Athena suggested.

"An accommodation could be made! A truce!" Hermes said.

Zeus slammed his fist down on his throne. "NO!" Zeus stepped away from his throne. "I created them...and they reward my love with defiance? There will be no truce."

"Finally," a voice hissed from the door of Olympus. "Some rage from you, brother. How long has it been? How long since you've seen my face?"

"Hades," Zeus growled.

"Endless year, I have watched from the Underworld...and saw your wrath tempered with love. You created them for one reason so their prayers would fuel our immortality. But you love them too much. They have grown strong." Hades got closer to Zeus. "And now I am forced to rise because all of us are threatened."

"What do you want, brother?" Zeus snarled.

"Let me loose upon them. They will pray again...and you will bathe in their prayers. Then we will grow strong again," Hades said.

"He belongs in the Underworld, not here, father," Apollo said with disgust.

"You will not tell me where I belong," Hades snapped. "You say it is love that feeds us. I've only been known to feed on their fear."

Poseidon was right next to Zeus. "Zeus, our brother speaks the truth. Hear him," Poseidon said.

"Do what you will, Hades," Zeus smiled.

"Father, we need the mortals," Apollo insisted.

"No, Apollo," Zeus snapped. "My brother is right. Their insolence has a price. They need to be reminded of the order of things. Make an example, brother. Make them turn on each other. Then they will run back into our arms."

**Back to Percy's POV...**

I must have fallen asleep. I woke up to the sun in my eyes. I could tell I was on another boat. Soldiers stepped over me as they worked. The ship sailed closer to Argos.

The city was huge. White pillars held up awesome buildings. People lined the streets. The soldiers pushed me off the boat.

I sat down on the ground and just looked at the people passing by. My life was ruined in just hours. I didn't have anything to live for anymore.

"Is he ours?" I heard a soldier ask about me.

"No. We found him off Paxos amongst our dead. He was the only survivor." another soldier said.

"Let the palace figure out what to do with him."

A soldier came over and kicked me. I stood up and followed the soldiers. It was hard to keep up. There were so many people in Argos.

I saw a crazy guy preaching about the gods. The soldiers just pushed him down and kept moving. "MAN CANNOT RULE MAN! YOU DEFY THE GODS AND YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!" the crazy guy yelled after us.

_I've already be punished enough, _I thought. _What else can they take away from me?_

**Author's note: God, it's so hot here! I'm going to like die from the heat! I only updated because I had nothing better to do...so don't think I'll update every day...but that ould be nice...**

**I didn't want to make this chapter too long. Annabeth should be in the next chapter hopefully...Bianca probably wasn't the best choice but she dies anyway. I don't think there were too many people who totally loved her...**

**Like I said before, this is BASED on the movie. Right now, yeah, it's like the movie, but I'll probably add more battle scenes. And since I love Percabeth, there will be more scenes with Percy and Annabeth.**

**Thank you for reviewing, guys! It means a lot to me! Please review again!**


	3. Chapter 3: Son of Poseidon

**Chapter 3: Son of Poseidon (Percy's POV)**

The soldiers pushed open the door to the palace. Music was playing loudly. People were dancing every where. Huge statues were holding plates of fire all over the room. The walls were red and the floor was made of marble. Vases with paintings on them were throughout the palace.

A large pool-like thing was in the center of the room. Plates with candles lit on them floated on top of the water. There were large pillars holding up the ceiling. Everyone was laughing, chattering , and eating. Most of them men held wine glasses in their hands.

What did they have to be thankful for? They destroyed a statue of Zeus. Hades had killed many soldiers. There wasn't much to be thankful for.

The king, queen, and princess sat on thrones all the way on the other side of the room. The king had blonde hair and kind of a chubby face. The queen had brown hair and eyes. The princess's face was beautiful. She had long black hair and shining blue eyes.

Everything was amazing. I had never been in a palace or room like this. It's too bad it couldn't have been under better circumstances.

As soon as the door closed behind us, the king looked shocked. He called over someone and whispered something; probably asking if there were any more soldiers. The man shook his head.

A man with a long white beard raised his glass, "To King Pollux! To Queen Katie!" Everyone else cheered and raised their glasses as well.

The king held up his hand, "No." King Pollux stepped off his throne. "To you, our mighty legion. Our heroes who dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" The king raised his wine glass.

The crowd cheered.

King Pollux continued, "Temples are burning. Statues have fallen. We are starving them of our prayers. Tonight...after a generation of struggle...the sun does not set over the ocean. It will set on Olympus itself. A new era has begun. THE ERA OF MAN!"

Everyone shouted and cheered. The queen and princess were now standing next to the king. The princess didn't look very happy. She kept her head down and wasn't smiling. "That frown doesn't suit you, Silena," Queen Katie growled. "Have something to drink. You'll feel better."

The queen gave Silena a glass of wine. Silena took it and quickly started walking toward the soldiers and me. She stopped in front of me. "What is your name?" Silena asked me.

"Perseus but everyone calls me Percy," I said.

"Here. Have a drink." Silena gave me the glass.

As soon as I took the glass a guy with sandy blonde hair slapped me. I dropped the glass and backed away. "Hand off," he snarled.

"Enough!" the queen snapped.

"Our daughter, the missionary," King Pollux laughed.

Silena walked up to her mother. "Have you seen what's happening out there? Have you bothered to look?"

Queen Katie held out her hands, "We serve as inspiration."

"Hundreds of men have died...yet we are celebrating. We are provoking the gods and you act a if they will just stand there and take it!" Silena shot back.

"Well, what do you want? Should we be afraid? The gods need our worship. What do we need from them?" The queen pointed at Silena, "Look at my daughter."

"Don't," Silena hissed.

"What could be more divine than her face? More beautiful than all the women of Greece. More beautiful than Aphrodite herself. The Olympians should envy her. We are the gods now!" the queen said.

The king grabbed his wife and hissed something.

Suddenly something squeaked in the distance. Everything became silent. The fire started dim. Black, darkness started coming into the room. Wind started to blow. A tornado of darkness and fire started spinning in the center of the room.

Soldiers readied their weapons. I winced and tried to get behind them. The tornado was pulling everything toward it. Soldier went flying through the air.

Cries of pain filled the room. I scrambled back. Everyone was screaming and trying to break through the doors. The tornado took the form of Hades.

Hades' eyes widened when he saw me. "Interesting."

Anger filled my body and I felt like I could destroy the whole city with a flick of my hand. "YOU!" I grabbed a sword that was near me and charged.

Hades flicked his hand and all the weapons and shields of the fallen soldiers flew at me. The sword clattered out of my hand and my back slammed against the wall.

Spears and swords killed people all around me. Hades came beofre the queen. No one dared to move. "You are all speack of dust beneath our fingernails. Your breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension," Hades hissed.

"Who are you?" Queen Katie demanded.

"I am Hades." People gasped and backed against the wall. The queen's eyes widened. "Kneel," Hades said.

Everyone in the room seemed to kneel but not of their own free will. I grabbed a sword and was going to run at Hades. Someone put their hand on mine, "Not now, Percy. You will have you chance."

It was a girl's voice. I lowered my sword and turned to her. She had blonde hair that feel pass her shoulders. Her eyes were stormy grey. She looked about my age, sixteen. She was so beautiful. I thought that she was more beautiful than Silena.

The girl pursed her lips and let go of my hand.

"What do you know of beauty?" Hades asked the queen. "What is more beautiful than death?" Hades touched the queen's cheek. "Gaze upon me, mortal queen."

The queen's fare skin wilted. She gasped. "Mother!" Silena cried.

"Princess." the guy who had slapped me grabbed Silena.

"In ten days, I will unleash the Kraken. Argos will be swept from the earth and all you will go with it. Unless you sacrifice the princess. Only her blood will stop the Kraken and Zeus who you have so much offended. Choose you penance, Argos. Destruction or sacrifice. This is the will of Zeus," Hades said.

My heart beat quickened. The girl was gone when I looked back to where she was. I picked the sword up again and ran toward Hades.

I leaped at him. He flicked his hand and I shot into the pool. _Dammit... _I thought.

If you could cry underwater, I would be. I felt so weak. So weak that I couldn't do anything to get revenge for my family's death. I shut my eyes and prayed for a miracle.

When I opened my eyes I was standing on the water. I pictured the water hitting Hades. Suddenly water slammed in Hades' chest. He was slammed into a wall.

I couldn't believe what was happening! I was controlling the water. I felt a tugging in my gut. Hades grunted and pushed the water back. A crack appeared down the center of the palace. Skeletons rose from the crack. They attacked me.

Crying out, I covered my face. Water rushed around me, creating a wall around me. The skeletons couldn't break through. Awesome! My hand shot out and they water that was protecting me, shot out and destroyed the skeletons.

No human could do this. Was it possible that I was a son of Poseidon the king of the sea?

Hades stood before me. "Very interesting. Poseidon did not mention he sired a child and it wasn't killed."

I swung my sword at Hades. It phased right through him. "I'll kill you!" I screamed.

Hades just smile evilly. "I will be seeing a lot more of you, son of Poseidon." Hades faded away.

_**Meanwhile on Olympus...**_

"I don't think letting Hades do what he wants with the humans is a good idea," Poseidon told his brother, Zeus.

All the other gods had left hours ago. Poseidon stayed so he could speak with Zeus. "In case, you have forgotten, brother, you told me to hear him out," Zeus growled.

"I understand that, but I did not actually THINK you would let him attack the mortals!" Poseidon protested.

"Hades is going to make the mortals pray again," Zeus said.

"Yes, I know. We need the mortals but we can't make them pray again by forcing fear into their lives. It isn't right! Besides, we do not know if they will pray again. Causing them fear and pain may only drive them farther away." Poseidon made a good point.

Zeus thought about that for a moment. "I see. But there is nothing I can do now. We made the deal with Hades. It is done with."

"But brother - "

"SILENCE!" Zeus snarled.

Poseidon gripped his trident tighter and his green eyes were filled with anger. What was his brother being so stupid? Couldn't he see Hades was going to use them?

"Father?" Hermes asked from the doorway.

Zeus looked at his son. "Hello, Hermes. What do you have to report?"

"The mortals are frightened of Hades. Hades just turned the queen of Argos into an old woman for comparing her daughter to Aphrodite," Hermes reported.

"Any thing else?" Zeus asked.

"Yes. There is a demigod in Argos," Hermes said firmly.

"What? That is impossible!" Zeus snarled.

"It is true. The demigod is a son of Poseidon." Hermes looked at Poseidon.

**Author's note: I decided that Percy should totally attack Hades. I mean, he didn't really fight Hades in the movie. Which I was looking forward to. But he never did so he did in this. **

**I will update maybe every two days...I have a speech due Tuesday and my teacher just gave me the packet for Science Fair today so I'll be working on that soon.**

**You are so amazing! It's only been the first two chapter and 14 people have already added this to their favorite's list! Yes, I look at that stuff...**

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys! You guys are awesome! But now I must ask that you guys leave some more awesome REVIEWS! I want you guys to try to get up to at least 20 reviews before I update again.**


	4. Chapter 4: Annabeth

**Chapter 4: Annabeth (Percy's POV)**

After Hades vanished, the remaining guards grabbed me. They hit me with the hilt of their swords, as if I would attack them or something. They dragged me down to - I guess - it was the torture chamber.

Fire was burning and it wasn't a very big room so it was hot. All kinds of weapons hung on the walls. Glass of gods knows what were sitting on table around the room.

Two guards threw me against a pillar holding up the chamber. The blonde haired guy that had slapped me said, "Speak, demigod!"

"I'm not a demigod," I panted. It was a complete lie. Everyone had seen what I did and I couldn't deny it. But I figured it I held out long enough maybe they'd take me to a dungeon or something.

"Who are you? Why were you sent here?" the blonde guy got in my face.

"I don't know! I wasn't sent!" I cried.

He slammed his fist into my gut. Then the two guards holding me tried to stick my head in the fire. I found strength that I didn't even know I had and flung one guard across the room. Then I broke free of the other one.

A sword hung on the wall behind me. I grabbed it and said, "Leave me alone!"

The blonde guy pulled out his own sword that looked like it was made out of two different metals, and swung it at my head. I ducked and his sword hit the wall. I grabbed on to his armor and threw him to the ground. I stepped back a little.

He quickly got up and lunged at me. I blocked his attack. He pushed me back. Our swords clashed. Now that I got a better look at his face, I could see a thick white scar from his right eye to his jaw. I wondered how he got it but now wasn't the time to ask.

I kicked his armor and he backed up. "You're not that bad of a fighter," he told me.

"Uh...thanks?" It came out as a question.

But then he knocked the sword from my hand and held his sword to my throat. "Maybe not so much. Never get distracted in a fight," he said.

"LUKE!" a voice boomed.

My head snapped toward the doorway. King Pollux stood in the doorway. The blonde guy, who was I guess named Luke, just starred at the king.

"Let him go," the king growled.

"But, my king - " Luke tried to protest.

"Leave him!" the king snapped.

Luke sheathed his sword and backed away from me. "If you're going to kill me just get it over with," I pleaded.

"Why would I kill you? If you are a son of Poseidon you can save us!" King Pollux told me.

"No, I can't. I'm just a man, like you and everyone else," I lied.

"No you are not just a man! You're a demigod! Part man, part god! You can save Argos from the Kraken," the king insisted.

"Sir, a sacrifice might be the only way," Luke said.

"No! It is not the only way!" King Pollux snapped.

"Father, no one should have to die for me," Silena said from the doorway. "Percy should be let go. Let him live his life as a free man."

"We could hide the princess," Luke suggested.

"Hades would find you," I muttered.

"So says the bastard son of a god," a guard growled.

My father...everyone I ever loved was murdered by Hades. Why the hell would I ever help the gods?" I snarled.

"Because you're family to them," Luke muttered.

I didn't say anymore.

Luke took me to a prison cell and threw me in. The cell was small, only big enough for maybe three people, four at the most. I sat in the corner and cried.

I wasn't a soldier. I couldn't beat something like the Kraken. I couldn't tell how much time had passed, until I heard the door open again.

"Demigod, you have a visitor. She said that she knew you," Luke told me.

I stood up and wiped my eyes. "A visitor?"

Luke nodded and walked out of the cell. The same girl with blonde hair that had stopped me from attacking Hades came into the cell. Luke shut the door.

"Hello, Perseus," she said.

"Who are you? I saw you back in the palace," I said.

"My name is Annabeth. I've been watching you all your life. I was there when Chiron and Rachel found you and your mother in the coffin," she told me.

I backed away from her a little. "Are you a goddess?"

"You'll have to understand that there are god, men, and there are people who are in between," Annabeth told me.

"What...exactly...do you mean?" I asked.

Annabeth slid down the wall and sat on the ground. "You can sit next to me if you want. I'm not going to bite you," she smiled in a mocking way.

"Yeah, okay." I sat next to her. She didn't seem to be dangerous. "How could you have watched me all my life? I'm sixteen and you look no older than sixteen yourself."

"Perseus, I'm like you. I'm a demigod. Well, my father wasn't a god but my mother was the goddess herself, Athena," Annabeth told me.

I was in total shock. "I...thought I was alone."

"No, Perseus. There are many demigods in this world. Most of them though are never claimed by their immortal parents. But then again, most demigods never make it to the age of sixteen. They are usually killed by monsters. But since you are the son of Poseidon and you're a fisherman, the seas probably protected you from harm," Annabeth explained.

"Oh," I sighed. "So what were you saying? About people that are between god and man?"

"Like I said I an a demigod, a daughter of Athena. For so many years, I fought off monsters that came after me...my mother finally claimed me one day twenty years ago. She offered me the gift of immortality. At the time, it seemed like a great idea. So I said yes and I was made immortal but I'm not a god," Annabeth said.

"What about your family?"

"I never really had one. My father didn't want me. The only real family I had was with two other demigods. One's name was Thalia and the other's name was Luke," Annabeth told me.

"_Luke? _The asshole that beat me? He's a demigod?" I asked.

Annabeth nodded. "Yes, he is a son of Hermes. But Thalia and I were the only ones who knew. He would probably be killed if the king knew..."

"How many other demigods are in Argos?" I asked.

"Well...this will come to a surprise but the king himself is a son of Dionysus. There is a soldier named Nico di Angelo and he is a son of Hades. Another soldier, Charles Beckendorf, is a son of Hephaestus. You have already met, Silena, she is a daughter of Aphrodite. Travis and Connor Stroll, are hunters that live near the palace and they are Luke's half brothers, both are sons of Hermes."

My mouth hung open. "There are THAT many demigod and they're getting on my case because I'm one? I mean, there's a son of Hades! Why can't he go?"

"Perseus, you don't understand. The king only knows that his daughter is the daughter of Aphrodite. He doesn't know about Beckendorf, Nico, or Luke," Annabeth told me.

"What? Why? What about Thalia?"

"Thalia was a daughter of Zeus. She lives here in Argos. Thalia is married to Luke. And she will probably be joining us on your journey. Every demigod in Argos is afraid of the king, even though he is a demigod too. Pollux doesn't like being a demigod but he's one no the less," Annabeth said.

"That's stupid," I scoffed.

Annabeth smiled weakly. "Perseus -"

"You can call me Percy."

"Uh, okay, Percy, I know you don't want to, but Argos really needs you," Annabeth told me.

"Alright. I'll think about it. But on one condition."

"What?"

"You keep me company for awhile. I'd like to know more about you," I said, a little embarrassed.

Annabeth blushed a little. "Okay, sure. We've got some time."

Over the next few hours, Annabeth told me a lot about herself. Mostly about her adventures with Luke and Thalia. She also told me about Jake Mason (son of Hephaestus), Will Solace, Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher (sons of Apollo). Chris Rodriguez was Luke's half-brother so he was a son of Hermes. Annabeth said he was dating a daughter of Ares, Clarisse La Rue.

I asked her about demigods dating demigods...I mean weren't we all related on the god side? She said that the god side doesn't count since they don't really have like 'blood' or something like that.

I told her about my life. But there wasn't much to tell. I was a fisherman. We don't do much but fish.

"Annabeth?" Luke's voice came.

Annabeth and I stood up. "I'll be out in a minute, Luke," Annabeth said. She turned to me. "I...I'll see you tomorrow, Percy."

"Yeah...I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

She left and whispered something to Luke. He nodded. "Son of Poseidon, we need to find you some armor." Luke sighed.

**Author's note: Okay, I've aged Luke and Thalia a little bit. I'm sorry if you guys are Thico (Thalia and Nico) or whatever you guys call it. I like that pairing but since Luke is alive I've decided to make it Thuke instead. Just asking, but how did the Thalia and Nico pairing come about? **

**Ugh. I just got back from working a booth at a festival. Man, my friends totally ripped me off when my shift was over! I was like a 3rd wheel. I'm only a "school friend"! But when their stupid softball friends are there, you might as well just fall off a cliff. They wouldn't care. I'm sorry, but I hate softball.**

**Sorry, for my little rant...**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Poseidon

**Chapter 5: Meeting Poseidon (Percy's POV)**

Luke took me to the armory. Many other soldiers were there. "Hey, I'm Nico di Angelo," a guy with black hair said.

Nico di Angelo was the son of Hades Annabeth mentioned. He looked like a son of Hades. His hair and eyes were dark. His skin was olive toned. Nico had dark circles under his eyes, like he didn't get very much sleep.

Charles Beckendorf, the son of Hephaestus, was really nice. He had dark skin and had muscles bigger than my head. He wanted me to call him Beckendorf because he didn't like the name Charles vey much. Nico told me Beckendorf was awesome at making weapons and armor. Jake Mason was his half-brother. He was okay. Jake didn't talk very much to me anyway.

Will Solace, Michael Yew, and Lee Fletcher, sons of Apollo, were really welcoming. They were really nice and thought it was cool that I was a son of Poseidon. It made me wonder what it would be like to have a half-brother or sister, another child of Poseidon.

Chris Rodriguez was really nice. He reminded me of Luke. But his girlfriend, Clarisse La Rue, she was...scary? Is that the right word? She didn't like me very much. She looked like a fearsome fighter though. But I guess she would, since her father was the god of war.

Over all, I liked pretty much all of them.

Luke decided that I needed to practice with a sword before we left. He took me to this really cool spot by the ocean. Luke looked at his sword then stabbed it into the ground. "Alright, son of Poseidon, let's see what you can do," Luke said.

"My name isn't 'son of Poseidon', you know. You can call me Percy," I mumbled.

"I know." he shrugged.

"But then -" Luke cut me off when he swung his sword at my head.

I ducked as the sword missed the top of my head. I grabbed the sword that Luke had given me and stood up. He jabbed at my chest. I blocked him and pushed back. "I wasn't ready!" I protested.

"When you are in battle, you have to always be alert and never loss your focus. Or you die," Luke growled and tried to cut my shoulder.

Okay, I had never really fought with a sword before that day. So the thought of the sword making contact with my skin, scared the shit out of me! So I ran. I wanted to be anywhere but there.

When I was about to turn a corner, someone punched my face. I fell on my back and held my face. "Don't run from a fight," Clarisse's voice came.

"Couldn't you have just stopped me?" I snarled.

"I did. I punched you and that stopped you, didn't it?" she scoffed.

I got to my feet. Luke ran up to Clarisse, "Thanks."

"No problem." She blew on her fist like dirt had gotten on it.

Clarisse pulled out a spear that had been strapped to her back. I looked around. Chris, Nico, Jake, Beckendorf, Will, Michael, and Lee were all coming toward us. "Um...why are they coming?" I asked, becoming more nervous.

"Because, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth's voice came from the top of a house. "You're going to fight all of them."

Seaweed Brain? Was she serious? I didn't really have time to think about it because everyone came after me.

I dodged a few swords and elbowed Jake in the stomach. Clarisse swung her spear at me. My sword hit her spear and it clattered out of her hands. I looked around at the others. Chris had a shield. I needed that shield if I was going to make it out of this with nothing but a few cuts.

Annabeth just watched the battle from the top of the house. I charged at Chris. Luke tripped me. Before I hit the ground I twisted around so I landed on my back. I rolled out of the way of sword that were coming toward my head.

Luckily, I rolled pass Chris and cut his leg with my sword. He cried out and fell. Quickly, I stood up and ripped the shield from Chris's arm. I strapped the shield to my arm.

When I looked up the only thing I saw was Luke's sword coming toward my head. I used the shield to block his attack. I ran toward Clarisse. Her spear was ready.

I kept my shield in front of my face and just looked over the top. Clarisse thrust her spear at my head. I squatted down. When the spear passed over my head. I kicked her hand.

Her spear went flying through the air and landed by a house. I sheathed my sword and raced toward the spear. Clarisse and I were shoulder to shoulder. "Move it!" she growled.

"No thanks!" I hit her with my shield.

Clarisse fell and I grabbed her spear. Nico came up behind me and cut my shoulder. "Ow!" I cried. "What did you do that for?"

"We're in a battle, idiot. Pay attention!" Nico growled.

All three sons of Apollo ran toward me at the same time. Lee's sword missed my head by an itch. Michael's sword I was able to dodge before it cut me, but Will's sword cut my cheek. Warm blood ran down my face.

Then I felt someone grab my hair and throw me on the ground. Luke was standing over me. "Fight back, son of Poseidon," he growled.

Clarisse stepped on my hand. I cried out and let go of her spear. She picked it up. "This was a gift from my father, Ares. No one touches Maimer but me!" Clarisse kicked my side.

"M-Maimer?" I choked.

"That's my spear's name," Clarisse said proudly.

"But it sounds like-" Clarisse cut me off.

"I swear to the gods, if you say 'Lamer' I'm going to gut you!" Clarisse threatened.

It was probably was a good thing I didn't say anything. Jake Mason grabbed my shirt and threw me. I landed at Beckendorf's feet. I looked up at him pleadingly.

"Sorry, man," he said.

Beckendorf took his sword and stabbed it through my right hand. Horrible pain radiated from my hand. I screamed. The screams coming out of my mouth were uncontrollable able. The pain was so much I wanted to die right then and there.

I could feel the coldness of the blade inside of my hand. Red blood from my hand made a pool of blood. Tears starting coming out of my eyes. Someone was yelling behind me.

I ignored the pain for a second to listen. It was Annabeth's voice. "Luke! You've gone to far!" she yelled.

"He's not prepared to go a on a quest! He'll die without this training!" Luke snapped back.

"Well, he's going to DIE with it!" Annabeth screamed. "You idiot!"

Beckendorf knelt in front of me. "I'm really sorry, man," he said.

I grabbed his armor straps with my good hand. "LET ME STICK A SWORD THROUGH YOUR HAND AND WE'LL SEE IF YOU FORGIVE ME AFTER I SAY 'I'M SORRY'!" I cried.

Beckendorf pulled away. I felt hands on my face. My vision was starting to blur. "Oh, gods, Percy," it was Annabeth's voice. "I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt."

Annabeth did the unthinkable. She pulled the sword out of my hand. I'm sure my scream was blood curling. "Luke! Throw him in the water!" Annabeth commanded.

Luke picked me up and the next thing I knew, I was falling into the sea.

When I hit the water, I felt better. My hand didn't hurt anymore and I didn't feel pain from the other cut on my body. I opened my eyes and looked at my hand.

It was completely healed, like there had never been a hole in it. I felt my face. The cut on my cheek was gone.

"Perseus," a deep voice boomed.

A form began to appear in front of me. He had a black beard and black hair. His eyes were sea green like mine. He was wearing this greenish armor that seemed to shine. A trident was in his right hand.

"Poseidon," I whispered. Then I realized that I could breathe in the water.

Poseidon smiled. "Hello, Perseus."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just to talk to you. You are my son your know," Poseidon said.

I couldn't really think of him as my father. I mean a _god _as my dad. "There's nothing to talk about," I said bitterly.

I tried to swim to the surface but Poseidon swam in front of me. "Perseus, please. I just want to tell you I'm sorry about your family -"

"Why should you care? You're a god! If you're so sorry why didn't you do anything about it? Huh? Why did you let my real mother die? Do you even remember my mother?" I cried.

He looked like he was trying not to get mad. "You're my son. I do care about you whether you believe it or not. I didn't even know you existed until a day ago. Yes, I do remember your mother."

"Why did you let my mother die?"

"I...I loved your mother, but when she got pregnant with you...her husband wasn't very...happy about it," Poseidon told me.

"She was married?"

"Yes. To a man named Paul Blofis."

"Blowfish?" I asked.

"No, _Blofis. _Anyway, your mother's name was Sally. She was a queen and while Paul was away at war with the gods, Sally got pregnant with you. Paul got back and found out. He put Sally in a coffin and was going to dump it into the ocean."

"Did you do anything to stop him?"

"I made a hurricane. The water swept him away but he dragged the coffin with him. I cursed him. He turned into a monster that no one would ever love or care about ever again. I don't know where he is now, hopefully, he'll fade away in time," Poseidon said.

"Well, thanks for telling me. But I have to get back to my friends now," I said and swam to the surface.

"Good luck, Perseus," Poseidon said before disappearing.

**Author's note: Alright, people, if you have not read "Waves of Wisdom" by Gingerkid73 I need you to read it. It is such a great story. Gingerkid73 posted the last chapter on the fourth. So please go read it! It is worth your time! If you can't find it, it's on my favorite's list.**


	6. Chapter 6: Keep Your Distance

**Chapter: Keep Your Distance (Percy's POV)**

Luke and Beckendorf grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the water. As soon as I stepped on land, I stole Luke's sword. Everyone laughed. "You guys aren't stabbing my hand again," I growled.

"Percy, we just wanted to see if you could heal yourself, chill." Luke held up his hands. "But seriously, give me Backbiter back."

"Backbiter?" I asked.

"That's the name of my sword," Luke said and held out his hand.

"Do you all name your weapons?" I asked.

"No. Maimer and Backbiter are the only ones with names." Luke shrugged.

"Oh, okay," I said.

Luke put a hand on my shoulder, "Come on. Let's go get you some armor."

* * *

We went back to the armory. Luke hocked me up with some cool armor. It was silver and a some cool water-like designs on it. I looked like a soldier. Luke gave me a sword and shield. I strapped the shield to my back and sheathed my sword.

"So what's it like?" Chris asked.

"What's what like?"

"Being a child of the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades," Chris said.

"I don't know. It's...cool, I guess. Being able to control water is really sweet." I shrugged.

"Awesome. Children of Hermes can't do much. We're good at pranks," Chris said.

"Cool." I looked around for Luke.

I didn't see him. Footsteps were coming down the stairs. "Keep your distance, Annabeth," it was Luke's voice. "We don't need you filling his head with fantasies."

"I'm sorry, Luke. I'll try but there's something different about him..." Annabeth's voice came.

Luke came into the room, fully dressed in battle armor. Annabeth stood behind me, like she was trying to hide. "Alright, Perseus, before we leave, I want to introduce you to some other men that will be traveling with us," Luke said as two guys came from behind him.

One was really big. He looked like a giant. The other guy was shaking and looked nervous. "This is Grover and Tyson." Luke pointed at them. Luke touched my shoulder, "Okay, really look hard at them."

I didn't really get what he meant but I did as he asked. Instead of seeing normal feet on Grover, I saw hooves and hairy legs. Tyson had one eye in the middle of his forehead. I stumbled back, "What...are they?"

"Grover is a satyr. Tyson is a Cyclopes," Nico said behind me.

Knowing what they were, didn't make me feel any better. Annabeth stepped out from behind Luke, "Thalia should be here any time."

Luke looked at everyone. "Looks like everyone is ready to move. Thalia told me she would meet us outside the palace. Come on."

We all followed Luke. I was nervous and excited at the same time. People were crowded outside the palace. Some were crying, others were protesting. "Please, don't leave us!" a woman shouted.

A girl with short black hair and blazing eyes came up to us. Luke put an arm around her and kissed her cheek. The girl laughed and playfully punched his arm. "Percy, this is Thalia," Luke said.

"How's it going?" she smiled.

"Uh...good," I said.

When Thalia turned around I shuttered. A shield with a monstrous head melted into it was strapped to her back. Annabeth came up behind me, "That's the head of Medusa. A gift from Zeus," she whispered.

Luke and Thalia pushed through the crowd. People were grabbing at our weapons and armor. Someone almost pulled Annabeth into the crowd. I drew my sword, "Stay back!"

I pulled Annabeth away from them. I saw Luke hit someone with his shield. Thalia elbowed a guy in the face. These people were crazy!

"HEY!" someone yelled.

We all stopped and turned around. Twins boys came up to us. "Where do you guys think your going without us?" one asked.

"Connor, Travis, we thought you guys weren't coming," Beckendorf laughed.

"Hey, man, if you want to go without the people that know how to kill a Hydra and cut the skin of Nemean Lion, that's cool," one mocked.

"The one that just talked was Travis and the other one is Connor," Annabeth whispered in my ear.

Chris hit Travis over the head, "Just come on."

The brother laughed and grabbed two bags laying by their feet. They walked with us from then on.

* * *

We walked on forever. My feet were really starting to hurt. The weight of my armor and sword weren't helping either. Annabeth walked really far behind us. When we got to the woods, Annabeth looked like Artemis herself taking a stroll through the woods.

"Alright, we'll rest here," Luke shouted.

Everyone sighed happily and dropped their bags. Beckendorf and Clarisse rolled over a few logs for us to sit on. Thalia, with a little help from her Zeus, made a fire with lightning. All of us, but Annabeth, sat around the warm fire.

"Hey, fisherman, why don't you try to catch some fish?" Jake suggested.

I nodded and stood up. Michael threw me a spear. Somehow, I knew there was a creek around here. I guess, it was just because I was Poseidon's kid.

When I found the creek, I stepped into the water. My feet didn't hurt anymore and I wished that I could have stood there forever. I gripped the spear and waited for the fish to come.

Fish were coming in seconds. I thrust the spear into the water. When I lifted it, I found that I have gotten ten fish.

"You shouldn't be surprised," a voice said behind me.

"I guess not, Annabeth," I said. "Now I understand why my family and I were never hungry. Being a son of Poseidon, the fish just kind of come."

I walked back on shore. Annabeth was sitting on a rock with her knees pulled up to her chest. I sat on a rock just out of the reach of the water. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure, anything," she said.

"I heard you and Luke talking...why does he want you to 'keep your distance'?" I asked.

Annabeth blinked. "You...were spying on us?"

"No, no. I was just standing there talking to Chris when I heard you guys."

"Oh. Luke just...doesn't want me to get involved, I suppose," she told me.

"What do you mean?"

She looked at me. "He thinks...never mind."

I decided not to protest. Instead I just said okay and walked back to camp. Grover was playing pan pipes. It didn't sound very good. Will held out his hand. Grover put the pipes in Will's hand. Then Will snapped it in half.

Then Grover pulled out another set of pipes and began to play again.

**Author's note: I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO POST THIS CHAPTER! School is really taking up my time this year...**

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter. This was just kind of a "what characters are going to be in it" chapter. When ever I'm writing this story or any Percy Jackson story, I have **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Ultimate Guide **_**right here with me in case I need to look something up. I thought Grover's pipes were called Reed Pipes but in the guide it says Pan Pipes...so no flames about that please.**


	7. Chapter 7: Riptide and Blackjack

**Chapter 7: Riptide and Blackjack (Percy's POV)**

Everyone enjoyed their fish. Grover refused to eat his though. He was crazy about not killing wild life. When I finished my fish, Luke told me to stand up. "One on one," he said, picking up his sword.

I grabbed a sword. Luke took me to a clearing. "I thought we all ready over this. I'm not bad with a sword," I muttered.

"Beckendorf was able to stab his sword through your hand wasn't he? You get distracted easily." Luke circled me.

"I do not -" Luke tripped me before I could finish.

"When you're in battle that is _all _you think about. The only thing on your mind is killing your enemy," Luke said firmly.

I growled and stood up. Luke jabbed at my chest. I hit Backbiter and pointed my sword at Luke. In a swift motion, Luke kicked my sword out of my hand and pressed Backbiter's blade to my throat.

Quickly, I grabbed the hilt of Backbiter and was able to pull the sword away from Luke. But in the process, I had raked the blade across the top of Luke's hand. He cursed and held his hand.

"This was just practice," he snarled.

"You guys stabbed my hand," I said.

"I didn't! Beckendorf did!" Luke snapped.

I rolled my eyes and threw Backbiter to Luke. "Don't be a baby."

He grabbed Backbiter and sheathed it. Luke glared at me for a minute then walked away. "He's not always like that," a voice said behind me. Thalia was leaning against a tree with her arms folded. "We didn't really have a proper introduction earlier." She stuck her hand out. "I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus."

I shook her hand. "Perseus, son of Poseidon. But you can call me Percy."

"Cool. It's nice to have another kid of the Big Three around. Nico gets depressing and isn't fun to be around sometimes," Thalia laughed.

"Weird. He seems cool. I don't like his dad though," I said.

"Yeah, Nico is a flower child compared to Hades," Thalia told me.

I laughed at that. "So is it cool being a daughter of Zeus?"

"Sometimes, Zeus sends me gifts sometimes. Like my shield. But that's about it. I've never even met him in person." Thalia shrugged.

"I met my father yesterday. I don't want anything to do with the gods."

"I know how you feel. You feel the same way every demigod feels. Unwanted. Uncared for. You feel like the whole world is out to get you. I get it. But, sadly, when you're a demigod, being involved with the gods in unavoidable," Thalia explained.

I sighed. I knew Thalia was right. It sucked being a demigod.

* * *

Later at camp, we were all just starring into the fire. Most of them were probably wondering if they were ever going to see Argos again.

A humming noise was coming from behind me. The humming had been going on for hours. It was starting to annoy me. Finally I asked, "Does anyone else hear that humming noise?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Why don't you go look, savior," Luke grumbled.

Thalia elbowed his chest. I glared at Luke. "Fine. I will."

I stood up and walked into the forest. The sun hadn't gone down yet so I could still see. The humming noise was getting louder. I came to a high grass area. Something was shinning under it.

I gulped and walked over to whatever was shinning. I bent down and picked up - what looked like the hilt of a sword.

Then it shined so bright I looked away. When the light dimed I looked back at the hilt. It was now a three foot long bronze sword. "Whoa," I said under my breath.

"The sword's name is _Anaklumos_, Riptide for short," Annabeth said.

"Where did it come from?" I asked, in awe of the sword's beauty.

"Riptide is a gift from your father, Poseidon. He doesn't want his son dying at the hands of some monster," Annabeth told me.

I frowned at the sword. "I don't need anything the gods give me. I don't care if Zeus himself gave it to me."

Thunder rumbled in the sky. "You shouldn't say Zeus's name like that. He gets angry," Annabeth muttered.

I held the sword out the Annabeth, "You can have it. I don't want this stupid sword, no matter how cool it is."

Annabeth walked closer to me. "Percy, I know you're upset with the gods. But you - we - need all the help we can get. That sword could make a difference in the end. Please, just take it."

I pursed my lips. I unsheathed my sword and sheathed Riptide. "I'll take the stupid sword. But only because you asked me too."

Annabeth smiled. "If you and Riptide ever get separated, Riptide will appear and be sheathed, free for you to use it."

"Well, that might come in handy," I said.

I dropped the sword I was holding and looked at Annabeth. "Come, Percy, I have something else I want to show you," she said.

I followed Annabeth through the brush. We came to a huge clearing. White horses were grazing. The only problem was: the horses had wings. "What are they?" I asked.

"Pegasus," Annabeth told me.

"They're...beautiful." I slowly walked toward one.

It looked at me, _Hello, Lord. _

"Annabeth why did it just call me 'Lord'?"

"Poseidon created horses and you're the son of Poseidon," she said.

Before I could run my hand on the Pegasus, it ran away. I turned around and a gaint black Pegasus was speeding toward me. I fell on the ground.

_HHHHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOO, BOOOOSSSSS! _it cried.

The black Pegasus landed in front of me. It looked happy to see me. Annabeth walked up next to the huge creature. "Percy, this is Blackjack. He will be your own personl Pegasus," Annabeth told me.

I stood up and looked at Blackjack. He was a strong looking Pegasus. "Uh, hi, Blackjack," I said warily.

_Hi, hi, hi, boss! Say, you don't have any food on you, do ya? I haven't eaten in an hour! _Blackjack told me.

"Um...I don't. Sorry." I shrugged.

Blackjack nipped at my hair, _That's okay._

"Blackjack, why don't you take Percy for a ride?" Annabeth smiled.

_Come on, boss! Just get on my back! _Blackjack said cheerfully.

Slowly, I climbed on Blackjack's back. I gripped his mane. "O - Okay," I stammered.

_Hold on, boss. I don't want you to fall off! _Blackjack said before he started running.

I ended up, having my arms around Blackjack's neck. Blackjack pushed off the ground and we were flying through the air.

**Author's note: Seeing as how I lost my stupid **_**Clash of the Titans**_** DVD, I will just have to go on memory from here on if I don't find it. I will try to update every weekend because I don't have a lot of time to write on the week days...I'm not going to put the Fates in this. **

**Percy will use Riptide more than Perseus used his sword in the movie. I was like "Dude! Just use the stupid sword!" I thought that was annoying so Percy will use Riptide and not make a big deal about it.**


	8. Chapter 8: Paul

**Chapter 8: Paul (Percy's POV)**

Flying was amazing. I had never felt so alive. Maybe being a demigod wasn't so bad after all. I could see the whole forest below us. I wondered if Luke and the others could see Blackjack and me flying.

_Having fun, boss? _Blackjack asked.

"Yeah! This is amazing!" I yelled. I could see Annabeth's blonde hair from hundreds of feet up. I leaned foreword and whispered in Blackjack's ear, "I've got a plan..."

Blackjack snorted in approval. He dripped close to the ground and was coming toward Annabeth. Before we passed her I grabbed her arm. Laughing, I pulled her on Blackjack's back behind me. "Percy! You scared me!" she growled and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Sorry, I thought you might like a ride," I smiled.

"Next time just ask me," Annabeth grumbled.

We flew for a little bit without saying anything. The sun was beginning to set. Blackjack asked me if he should land. I told him to just fly a little longer.

"Believe it or not, I've never been on a Pegasus before," Annabeth told me.

Well, neither have I." I shrugged.

"It's nice...flying with you," Annabeth said.

I turned my body around so I was facing her. She eyes were shining in the sun light. Just to be clear, Annabeth kissed me first. I only...kissed back a little. Blackjack started flying toward the ground and I pulled away. "Blackjack!" I scolded.

_Sorry, boss! It's getting dark! It's starting to be hard for me to see! _Blackjack said.

"Alright, then. Drop us off right there." I pointed to a clearing.

Blackjack plummeted toward the ground. I felt Annabeth's grip tighten around my waist. The landing was rough. _Sorry, boss, I didn't mean to make it such a rough landing, _Blackjack said.

"That's okay." I climbed off his back and help Annabeth down. "So...um..."

"Don't mention that to Luke," Annabeth said. "He doesn't want me to get too close to you."

I sighed. "I won't say anything. He'd probably just punch me anyway."

"Percy, I...I don't want you to think I didn't mean the kiss...but we just can't be together. Besides, I'm surprised my mother, Athena, didn't send an owl after you or something. Her and Poseidon don't get along real well," Annabeth told me.

I wanted to protest but I kept my mouth shut. I knew she was right. Annabeth immortal anyway. Why should she want to be with me?

Annabeth helped me find my way back to camp. Then we went our separate ways. Luke was still awake. He was sitting on a rock, sharpening his sword by the light from a small fire he had made by his feet. Luke eyed me as I walked by. I prayed to the gods he wouldn't say anything.

"Perseus," he said.

_Damn. _"Yes?" I asked.

"Where were you?" he growled.

"Um...Annabeth showed me these winged horses...a black one, named Blackjack, is mine now and he was just taking me for a ride," I said.

I could tell that Luke didn't believe me. "Yeah, whatever you say."

All I could do was stare at him.

"I'm not stupid, Perseus. I could see you and Annabeth flying together." I stood up and stepped closer to me. I gulped. He backed me up until I was pinned against a tree. "Listen, Perseus, stay away from Annabeth. She's like my little sister and I don't want a 'hero' in her life. She has enough problems. Besides, I don't want her to have to watch another person she loves die in time," Luke told me.

"Got it," I whimpered.

"You're in a tent with Beckendorf. Now, go, before I decided to hurt you," Luke growled and stepped away from me.

He nodded toward the tent that I was sharing with Beckendorf. I quickly scampered to it. I ducked inside. From the little light from the moon, I could see Beckendorf was still up. "Hey, Percy," he said.

I sat down. "Is something wrong?"

"I...Well, you remember Silena?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, we're sorta together. But no one knows," Beckendorf told me. "And I'm just afraid I won't make it back."

My mouth hung open. "How in the world did you get with _her_? Silena is the freaking princess of Argos!" I said.

"It's a long and boring story. But long story short, I saved her from an invading enemy and she wanted to know more about me. So we secretly started seeing each other. I'm just worried I won't make it back," Beckendorf sighed.

"You'll make it back. I'll make sure of that. And if you don't I'll personally tell her," I told him.

Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smiling. "Thanks, Percy."

With that, we both drifted into endless sleep. And dreamed.

_I was standing in a cave. Someone with a hood over their head was hunched over a rock. Deformed fingers were curled around a cup. "Gods...who needs them?" the person hunched over said in a raspy voice._

_The guy drank from the glass then threw it against the stone wall. It shattered into millions of pieces. Then he coughed and tried to stand up. But he fell back on the rock._

_"Tell me, would you rather die than help the gods?" Hades asked from the entrance to the cave._

_The deformed man looked up. He made a choking/growling sound. "What do you want, Hades? I want nothing to do with the gods or their damned children."_

_Hades entered the room. He looked around at his surroundings._

_"If you've come to take my soul, make it fast. I am becoming more mutated by the minute and I'd rather die," the man told Hades._

_"I have not come to take your soul...yet. I want to know if you want to take revenge on the gods," Hades said._

_"How?" _

_"Your wife, Sally, survived long enough to give birth to Poseidon's son. He was rescued and lived. Perseus, however, stands in my way to destroy Zeus and the other gods. I need you to kill him for me," Hades said._

_The deformed man seemed to think this over for a moment. "Then what do I do?"_

_"Once I take over Olympus, I will give Poseidon to you and you may do what you want with him."_

_The man was able to stand up and walk over to Hades. Hades took his hood down. The man under the hood was horrible looking. _

_Horns had begun growing out of his scalp. His hair was gone and only some of it remained on his neck. The skin on his head seemed to be spliting in half; so his flesh was sticking out. On his right shoulder, the skin looked like it was bubbling. Black claws were there instead of finger nail. Warts covered his arms. His teeth were an ugly yellow and pointed. He wore a torn up set of Greek armor. _

_"Will you do this for me, Paul?" Hades asked._

_Paul. The man who killed my mother._

_"I serve you," Paul growled._

_Hades smiled. "This will increase your power." Clouds of darkness and fire rushed into Paul mouth, eyes, ears, and nose. Then it stopped suddenly._

_Paul looked at Hades and bowed. "I will bring Perseus's head to you on a plate."_

* * *

"Percy! Wake up!" Tyson shook me awake.

"Huh? What? What's happening?" I said groggily.

"Packing up. Luke wants you to help," Tyson told me.

"Alright." I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Tyson hurried out of the tent. I stretched my arms and legs. Grunting, I stood up and stumbled out of the tent. Everyone was packing up camp. "Move it," Luke snarled.

After only minutes of working, a scream spilt the silent air. I froze and looked around. Luke and everyone else grabbed their weapons and ran off into the forest. I unsheathed Riptide and stormed after them.

We came to a hill. Lee Flecher and Michael Yew were running toward us. "HELP US!" Lee cried.

A form leaped through the air and landed in front of them. The figure pulled out a sword and stabbed Lee through his chest. Lee looked at me in horror. The figure removed the sword and sheathed it. It grabbed Michael and lifted him into the air. The figure turned around. It was Paul.

Paul smiled evilly and pulled Michael apart into four pieces. "You reek of you father," Paul growled.

I knew he was talking to me. "ATTACK!" Luke shouted.

Thalia ran toward Paul but he batted her aside. Paul jumped into the air and landed a few feet from me. I gripped Riptide and charged. Paul quickly slammed his sword against Riptide.

I saw Tyson take his cub and bring it down on Paul's back. Paul cried out and backed away from me. Travis and Connor shoved both their swords through Paul's stomach. He snarled and pulled the sword out. Nico brought his black sword down on Paul's hand.

His hand hit the ground. Paul cried out and ran.

**Author's note: You know what I just noticed? The girl that plays Io played Tamina in Prince of Persia...**

**I am going to camp not this week but next week and I get back on Friday after school. I'll probably be really tired so I don't know if I'm going to update next weekend or not. **

**OMG. I had a test every day this week! God! I barely had time to do anything! I've got like three projects due! It's horrible! Here was how my week went:**

**Monday: Social Studies (history) test  
Tuesday: Math test  
Wesday: Finish math test  
Thrusday: Math vocab test, science test  
Friday: Religion test, vocab section 2 test**

**I go to a Catholic school so we have stupid religion tests on four page chapters -_- **

**Sorry, that probably wasn't very fascinating. But on the bright side, while my history teacher was going on about cars for some reason, I doodled a werewolf, vampire, and Children of the Corn. LOL!**


	9. Chapter 9: Scorpions

**Chapter 9: Scorpions (Percy's POV)**

"AFTER HIM!" Luke shouted.

Paul was getting farther and farther out of sight. I looked down at his bloody hand that Nico's had sliced off. I jumped back when the thing started to _move_. That was impossible! But it used its fingers as legs and hurried off into the direction Paul ran.

Gross.

I bolted after the other soldiers. We cut through the branches and came to a desert. Stone statues and carvings we scattered around the sand. "SPLIT UP!" Luke commanded.

As I started to walk, Annabeth grabbed my wrist. "Percy, don't underestimate Paul. He may be a monster now, but he isn't stupid. Remember he was a soldier once and he knows battle strategy well," she warned me.

"You're a daughter of Athena, you should know battle strategy too," I said. Annabeth made a face at me. I smiled, "Don't be so crabby."

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

Something made a huge crack sound. Something was moving beneath the sand. I could saw something black sticking out of the sand. When I realized what it was, I tackled Annabeth, "GET DOWN!"

A giant black scorpion leaped from the sand and barely missed our heads. Riptide had fallen from my hands. The scorpion hissed and charged. Annabeth and I separated and, of course, the scorpion went after Annabeth.

I grabbed Riptide and jumped on to the beast's back. It snarled as I tried to stab it with Riptide. I was thrown of its back and was slammed against a rock.

Annabeth was fighting the scorpion with a bronze knife. Knives were cool and all, but against a giant scorpion? You as well have been using a toothpick.

I bolted toward them. Annabeth grunted and shoved her knife in the scorpion's...eye? I couldn't really see its face well. But I know it was somewhere on its ugly face. The scorpion screeched with pain.

It veered around and swung its tail at me. I ducked and its tail got stuck in a rock. I cried out and brought Riptide's blade down on the tail.

Green blood spurted from the wound. The scorpion was stunned for a moment. I slid on my back and dug Riptide into its underbelly. It cried out one more time and fell over.

Annabeth took her knife out of its face and cleaned it. "I hate scorpions."

Screaming split the air. Tyson and Grover came running over the sand. "RUN!" they screamed.

Behind them was another damn scorpion. I, gladly, started running. Annabeth was right behind me. "Where did those things come from?" I shouted.

"Who knows?" Grover called back.

The scorpion was hissing and growling behind us. As we came close to passing a rock, Paul leaped out from behind it and stabbed a strange looking knife with two blades at me.

I blocked his attack and came to a stop. Annabeth stopped to help me but I yelled, "No, Annabeth! Just run!"

She wanted to protest but Tyson and Grover dragged her along with them. Paul was grinning at me. I could smell his rotting teeth feet from him.

"Hades wants you dead," Paul growled.

"I'm sure he does," I said.

"I'll be happy to kill you myself!" Paul slammed his blade against riptide.

His power was incredible! I kept stepping back, trying to get away. Seeing Paul up close...was really gross. He smelled like rotting flesh and looked like it too.

"Why do you have to take your anger out on me? Go find my father if you're so mad about it!" I said.

"You are his son. You're just as bad as he is!" Paul punched my face.

I dropped Riptide and held my face. Gods! It hurt! "Percy!" someone yelled.

Painfully, I forced my eyes open. Annabeth was attacking Paul. He blocked every one of her attacks. "Annabeth!" I yelled. "MOVE!"

I hurtled Riptide straight at Paul. The blade buried itself through his chest. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and we ran. Riptide would come back to me soon.

We caught up to Nico and Beckendorf-who were fighting scorpions too. Three scorpions surrounded us. "Nico, a little extra help!" Beckendorf yelled.

Nico's face darkened and held his hands out. A crack appeared in the ground. Skeleton warriors rose from the green crack dressed in battle armor. They raised their swords and charged at the scorpions. That was so cool.

Every time the scorpions knocked the skeletons to pieces they reformed and attacked again. Luke and Thalia came into view with guess what? More scorpions! Yay!

Travis and Connor were hot on their heels. Jake Mason leaped through the air. A scorpion jumped from the sand and caught Jake in it's claws. I turned my head so I didn't have to see the scorpion rip him apart.

Will, Clarisse, and Chris were in the distance fighting two scorpions. How many were there? Riptide appeared in my hand. I leaped through the air and landed on a scorpion's back.

I dug Riptide deep into it's head. Luke and Thalia killed one too. Tyson smashed one with hid cub. Grover cowered behind him. Travis and Connor were taking one on. Nico fought with his skeletons.

I climbed off the scorpion. I ran toward Clarisse. Will had a scorpion's stinger in his stomach. He was lying on the ground-dying. Clarisse and Chris had killed one but the other scorpion was huge.

I ran toward it and slid on my back. I let Riptide slice the scorpion's stomach as I slid. The scorpion dripped green blood on me.

"We didn't need your help, Percy," Clarisse growled.

I stood up, "Yeah, well, you're welcome anyway."

Chris knelt next to Will's dead body and closed Will's eye lids. He hung his head, "He'll be missed."

We all ran back to the others. All the scorpions were now dead. "Can we just go to sleep now?" Nico asked and fell over.

Using our powers really took it out of us. One of us would probably have to carry Nico. Annabeth came up to me. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded. Then she screamed. "Percy!"

I felt a blade go through my chest. I turned to see Paul looming over me. He raced off into the desert. I felt on the sand and blacked out.

**Author's note: If you guys want Gabe instead of Paul, too bad. I don't like Gabe and he was only in one book so what the hell makes the difference? **

**I mean, seriously. I really am thinking about deleting this because I have so much crap going on right now. So if you guys are really that disappointed in characters, then I can delete this if you want me too. **

**My tolerance level right now is zero and you guys are lucky I update every weekend because I could update every month if you would like that better. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, STOP COMPLAINING AND FIND SOME ELSE TO READ.**

**I will not be updating next weekend. I will be at camp all week and then I'm going to a corn maze the next day and I have a few projects to finish.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Dark Future

**Chapter 10: A Dark Future (Percy's POV)**

Annabeth and Beckendorf were leaning over me. I couldn't really hear what they were saying. I was going to die if they didn't do something. My limps wouldn't obey my orders. A whimper came out of my mouth. My vision was becoming blurred.

Luke was saying something. He looked like he was giving a command to Clarisse and Chris. Luke pointed to the forest. He must have been telling them to get water or something. _Water._ If I got water I could heal this wound.

"W-Water," I choked out.

Clarisse and Chris wouldn't be back in time. That much I knew. I'd be dead long before they got back. How much time did I have? Minutes? _Seconds?_

The thought of not knowing, killed me. I felt myself slipping away. I felt a hand slip into mine. "Percy, water is ours to command! Even in a desert, water can still be found!" Annabeth's voice told me.

She was right. Desert cactuses were covered in shape spikes so animals wouldn't be able to get the water the cactus was protecting inside of it. A felt a pulling in my gut. The same thing had happened when I fought Hades. I was calling the water.

When would it be here? I groaned and felt something warm trickling down the sides of my mouth. I knew it was more blood. I was dying-then a miracle.

Something cool was running down my chest. Water. My vision was becoming more focused. Though I was healing, it wasn't enough. I needed more water. "More-" I gagged.

My body was in so much pain. I wasn't sure if it was because of the wound or calling the water to me.

"Hold on, Percy. That water I just poured on you healed you a little. It should give Clarisse and Chris time to get back here with more," Luke told me.

"No" I tried to say. I need way more than that. I cried out. I saw some guy in wrapped in a cloak push Annabeth and Luke aside. I caught a glimpse of their face from under their hood. Poseidon.

Poseidon pulled a water pouch out from under the cloak and poured it on my chest. I felt my chest with my hand after a few seconds. I didn't feel any tissue or blood. It was just my chest. I was healed.

_"Live, Perseus, you are not finished yet," _a voice boomed in my head. I knew it was Poseidon's voice.

I blacked out.

* * *

In my dream, I was surrounded by darkness. I was just hovering there. I couldn't see anything. Was I dead? "Hello?" I called into the darkness.

"Perseus," Poseidon said behind me.

I whipped around and jerked back. I moved a few feet from Poseidon. "What do you want?" I demanded.

"I just came to warn you about your quest," he said.

"Look, I'm not doing this for the gods; I'm doing this for the people of Argos and the rest of the world. I'm doing this to get revenge on Hades. So I don't want your help."

"So you would have rather me just let you die, is that it?" Poseidon growled.

"No. Thank you for doing that but I can take care myself."

Poseidon circled me. "Is that so? If I had not come along you would have died and the world would have fallen, along with Olympus. Do you not understand how important you are, Perseus?"

"If this quest is so dangerous, why doesn't one of the gods go on it? Huh? Why doesn't Zeus stop Hades himself? Why do I have to do it, if the gods are so much more powerful than me?" I snarled.

Poseidon was suddenly three inches from my face. I think I had achieved pissing him off. His green eyes were blazing. "The bond between the humans and the gods is this: both of them need the other. Though I will never admit to saying this, we _need _human worship, and sometimes we need them to do things for us-like going on a quest. In return, we control the seas; make sure they have water and food, and many other things!"

I pushed him back from me. His eyes were still on fire. "Well, that still doesn't give you any right to treat us like shit. That's why the humans are rebelling against you! Their sick of dedicating their lives to you and all you give them is scrapes!"

"Well, maybe they should be thankful for what they have!"

This was going nowhere. I was in an argument with a gods. I was lucky my father didn't blast me to pieces because of the way I was talking to him. Finally Poseidon just gave up.

"If you and Zeus treated people and the other gods fairly maybe no battles would break out. But that isn't the case. Zeus still acts like he's better than everyone else and all the gods," I said.

"Perseus, I didn't come here to argue with you. I wanted to show you what WILL happen if you fail your quest," my father told me.

The darkness around us shifted. Poseidon and I was hovering above a city that was in ruins. Fires burned the buildings. Rubble had smashed some people under it. Everywhere moans and curses of pain filled my ears. The streets were filled with the dying and wounded.

The air smelt of rotting flesh and ash. I saw King Pollux on the steps of his palace. He was covered in scars and bruises. Parts of his skin had been burnt off so all that was there was the pink flesh underneath. Blood dripped from his ears, mouth, and eyes. He was crying in pain.

A few yards away from him laid Silena. Her hair was a rat nest. Ash was all over her face. Just like her father, parts of her skin had been burnt off. Silena's once beautiful dress had holes in it and it was torn in many places. Tears poured freely from her eyes.

In the center of all the destruction was Hades. A dark grin split across his horrible face. The fire and destruction reflected in his eyes. Hades feed on their pain and suffering. He took pride in it. Hades sent another fireball to the streets.

More screams.

He laughed as mortals trembled and burned before him. His laughter was chilling. It was like death itself laughing in your face.

Poseidon put a hand on my shoulder. "You see? If you do not complete this quest, Hades will cause much destruction and pain."

I turned around, toward the sea. A prodigious and horrible beast rose from the water. Its eyes were tiny but its mouth was huge and filled with thousands-maybe millions-of sharp teeth. The glow of its red eyes burned a hole through my head. I noticed how large its arms were. One of its arm rose completely out of the water. Its hand was bigger than a mountain and sharp claws-probably yards long-were on every one of its four fingers.

Tentacles appeared from the darkened sea. One smashed half of Argos, the crushed a mountain. There were many more tentacles under the water. The beast skin was a dark, slimy green. It was sickening.

"What _is _that?" I asked Poseidon.

"The Kraken. The beast that will rule and destroy the world if you do not stop it first," Poseidon told me.

"There's no way I can kill that thing!" I protested. "It's like a damn island! With hands and everything!"

"It doesn't matter, Perseus. If it bleeds, you can kill it."

"Does it bleed?"

"Yes. Everything bleeds."

"Do gods?"

"Sort of. Anyway, find a way. Go to the north. Find Medusa's lair and bring back her head. That is the only hope of killing the Kraken." Poseidon was fading.

"No! Don't go! What does Medusa's head have to do with anything! Father!" It was too late he had already disappeared.

**Author's note: *deep breaths* Sorry I was a little ranty last chapter...I was stressed-sorry again. By the way, my birthday was 10/10/10! How cool is that? THE LOST HERO WAS AMAZING! Did anyone else read it?**

**David-El-Sorry, dude. If they make sequels (which I don't think they will...) that's cool and everything but no, I would not write sequels. And I know that last chapter that whole deleting the story thing was directed at you...and I really am sorry. Lots of crap is happening in school right now and the pressure is getting to my head.**

**Alright, thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are amazing! You're the only reason I continue to write this!**


	11. Chapter 11: Finding Medusa's Lair

**Chapter 11: Finding Medusa's Lair (Percy's POV)**

I forced my eyes open. The sun was blinding. I covered my eyes with my left arm. My chest ached. I lifted my other hand and felt around my chest. I didn't feel my armor but I didn't feel a hole from Paul's blade there anymore.

As I tried to sit up, a hand pushed me back down, "Lay still. You're still healing."

I looked to my right to find Clarisse sitting by my side, looking very unhappy with the situation. I wondered if she had a permanent frown on her face all the time. "Why do _you _care? You don't seem to give a shit if I live or die in battle, so why care now?" I asked.

"If you die, I die too-along with all of humanity. So it's not _you _I care about. It's what you'll _do_. After that, I might decide to kill you myself," Clarisse told me.

"You're so nice to me," I scoffed.

Clarisse looked like she wanted to kill me but turned her head so she didn't have to look at me. I heard feet crunching the sand around me. "Percy, good, you're awake," Luke's voice said.

I turned my head. Luke was dressed in his battle armor and had his hand on his sword. "Poseidon said we need to find Medusa's lair," I told him.

"Well, we're not going anywhere right now. You're still weak even if that wound has healed. We'll talk about it later. Besides, it's almost nightfall," Luke said.

I grabbed Luke's ankle. "No. We have to find out where Medusa's lair is _now_."

"Percy, just-"

"Luke, why can't you go one day without telling me what the hell to do? We need to know now!"

Luke's face twisted and he pulled his foot back from me. He crouched down in front of me. "Listen to me now, son of Poseidon, just because you're special doesn't mean I'm going to take orders from a fisherman! You've been asleep for days. And now, tomorrow will be humanity's final day of freedom. Hades will unleash the Kraken and everyone will die."

I felt anger wash over me. "_What? _You let me sleep all this time-without even-dammit! Luke, you planned this didn't you? Didn't you? You wanted until just the right moment for us to wait it out until it was too late. Why would you do this? Answer me!"

"Because what respect did humanity ever give me-_us_-our kind? None! Pollux is a demigod himself and yet, if he finds a demigod they are torn limb from limb! Does that seem right to you, Percy? Because it sure as hell doesn't to me," Luke said.

"When the Kracken is unleashed it won't care about the demigods, Luke! It will just destroy anything in it's path! It doesn't feel like we do!" I yelled.

Luke raised his fist. As it came toward my face, a hand reached out and caught Luke's wrist. "Stop it, Luke, or I'll break your wrist myself," Thalia threatened.

I knew Thalia wasn't messing around. Anyone could see that in her eyes. Luke seemed shocked and completely taken back by what Thalia had just said. "Thalia..." Luke began.

"Just shut up for once, Luke. When I married you I knew you had a lot of hate in your heart for the gods and humanity, but I never thought you would...damn them," Thalia said bitterly.

I sat up despite Clarisse and Thalia's protests. "I don't have time to rest. Summon the others. We need to figure out where Medusa's lair is."

* * *

The sun set below the horizon. The sky darkened. Beckendorf and Clarisse had gone to the forest and brought some fire wood. It took them minutes to make a successful fire.

Annabeth sat down next to me. "How are you feeling?"

I took a deep breath. "Not great. But, hey, at least I'm alive."

She nodded and watched the fire. Everyone one sat crossed legged around the fire. Luke was leaning against a rock, glaring at me. Thalia sat next to Annabeth. She hissed something and nodded toward Luke. Annabeth just nodded in return and moved her attention back to the fire.

"Okay, so, Percy, what's up?" Nico said.

"While I was asleep, my father, Poseidon spoke to me. He showed what the world will become if this quest fails. If the Kraken lives, the gods, along with humanity, will failed. Hades will be the ruler of the world. We would have no chance," I told them.

"Alright, then how are we supposed to defeat the Kraken? We're not exactly gaints," Chris asked.

"Poseidon said the only way to kill the Kraken was Medusa," I said.

"Medusa? I can tell you now Medusa isn't going to help humanity or the gods for that matter," Clarisse noted.

"Then we take her head. We'll find her lair, go in, and cut her head off. Then we could use it to show the Kraken, it would turn to stone and humanity would be saved," I said.

Luke chuckled bitterly. "And what? You think Medusa is going to just let you cut her head off. I think not. She's going to put up a fight and all of us would die if we enter her lair."

"Fine, Luke. You can be a coward and I'll go in by myself if I half too," I growled.

"Hey, Perce, man, I'm with you." Beckendorf smiled.

"I-I'll go with you," Grover whispered.

"Me too!" Tyson said happily.

"I don't have anything else to live for." Nico shrugged. "And if my father is going to be an asshole, fine. I'm not going to fight with him."

I looked at Luke mockingly. He thought that I would be going in alone but I wouldn't. My friends were with me and he could stay outside and be a coward if he wanted. I didn't see any of the girls volunteer though. "Thalia, Annabeth, Clarisse...are you guys going to come?" I asked.

Annabeth kept her eyes down. Clarisse frowned and cross her arms and wouldn't look at me. Thalia spoke, "Women can't go into Medusa's lair. Only men."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"A curse prevents women from entering. It was Athena's one bit of solace to Medusa so that Medusa would never harm a woman. Only men are allowed in the temple. Though, no man has ever made it out," Annabeth explained.

I saw her glance at from the corner of her eye. "Percy, I'm sorry, but Connor and I aren't coming either," Travis said. "We're hunters not monster slayers."

I nodded. "That's okay, Travis."

"Does anyone know where Medusa's lair is anyway?" Thalia asked.

"The Underworld," Annabeth gulped.

"And how are we going to get there?" I asked Annabeth.

"I can take you there. There's a river and I have a coin that we can use to call a ride to Medusa's lair. Though, I've only got one coin. So I'm not sure how we're going to make it out," Annabeth said.

"We'll worry about it when we have Medusa's head," I said.

* * *

The next morning, we all said good-bye to Travis and Connor. We walked for hours to find this river Annabeth was talking about. We came to mountains and Annabeth let us deep into them. Then we followed a trail down. Annabeth was right. There was a river-like thing there.

Annabeth pulled out a gold coin. One side had nothing on it, the other side at Medusa on it. Annabeth filled the coin in the murky water. Soon, someone or something was coming down the river. A wooden boat floated toward us.

The thing rowing in the boat was a hellish creature. It didn't have any legs but it sat on a stump-like thing. The creature at one small on on the left side of it's face. The creature had long, skinny arms and rowed the boat very slowly. The thing almost reminded me of a tree. That's what it skin looked like anyway-treebark.

We boarded the boat. Everyone reamined warey of the strange creature taking us to Medusa's lair. Annabeth stood at the head of the boat and looked out over the water.

"Percy, there's like gold everywhere below deck," Beckendorf whispered in my ear. "I was just down there and no one else nos about it yet. I'd go take some stuff before everyone else figures it out."

"Beckendorf, you probably shouldn't have taken that stuff," I hissed.

He shrugged. "Just go look. It's really cool."

I sighed and walked over to the stairs. I followed them down. Beckendorf was right. Gold, rubies, jewels...they were every where. I wandered around and was about to pick something up, but something slammed into my back. Then someone's foot tripped me and I fell to the floor.

"Medusa has a tail and that's how she'll use it," Annabeth's voice warned.

I pushed myself up and turned around. Annabeth wasn't there. Footsteps were to my right. Was this some kind of game Annabeth was playing? Suddenly I was back on the floor. "Medusa has killed you twice now," Annabeth said.

I stood up. I could hear Annabeth's footsteps echoing in my ears. She was behind me. I whipped around. "You just looked into Medusa's eyes, you've been killed three times now," she said.

"When it's the real thing I'll be more careful," I promised.

Annabeth frowned. "You say that now. However, when you go in panick will over take you and you will make stupid mistakes. Mistakes that will probably end your life."

"You shouldn't be so concerned about me. It didn't good for you," I smiled.

"I'm not concerned about you, I'm concerned about the world," Annabeth lied.

I stepped closer to Annabeth. I took her hand. She didn't jerk back. "I'll come back, I'm a son of Poseidon after all," I said.

Our lips almost met but footsteps were coming down the stairs. Grover cleared his throat awkwardly. "We're nearing Medusa's lair," he blushed and ran back up.

Annabeth still let me hold her hand as we stood on the deck. We climbed off the boat. The area around us looked dead. Trees didn't have leaves and looked like if you touched them they fall apart. The ground was nothing but gravel.

We pushed through the dead trees until we came to a cave. I looked at all the people that would probably die in Medusa's lair.

"I know you're all scared, I am too. But if we don't finish this quest the world falls with us," I told them.

All the men coming with me unsheathed their swords. I saw Luke unsheathed Backbiter. I just starred at him. "What? I might as well be turned to stone then crushed by the Kraken," he said.

I smiled. I let go of Annabeth's hand. She looked pale. Annabeth wouldn't meet my eyes. I'd make it out for her. Before we entered the cave, I turned to my men and said, "And remember don't look this bitch in the eye."

With that said, we descended into darkness.

**Author's note: Sorry I didn't update last weekend. I was really busy. And now I am sick because I was out in the cold for a Halloween party Saturday. **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!**

**David El-I chose Paul because I really didn't like Gabe. Lets just say I could relate to Percy's situation with Gabe and his mom in The Lightning Thief.**


	12. Chapter 12: Medusa

**Chapter 12: Medusa (Percy's POV)**

As soon as I stepped foot in Medusa's lair, I wanted to run out like a baby. It was hot as hell and there were statues everywhere of men that had entered and had looked into Medusa eyes. It was a cave so there was stone and rock everywhere-which didn't make me feel better. Large cracks ran down the edges of the cave.

I peered down one of the cracks. Heat hit my face. Lava ran like a river in the huge cracks. I gulped. Another great way to die in here. I glanced back at my men.

Grover's legs were shaking like leaves. Tyson looked happy to just be doing something. Luke didn't show any emotion on his face, but his eyes told all-he was afraid. Beckendorf was with me, but he looked like he wanted to make a run for it. Nico gripped his black sword and tried to not shake.

I took another step foreword. For a second I thought I heard a snake slithering. Medusa. Annabeth had said Medusa had a tail. That thought made me more scared than I had ever been in my life.

"M-Maybe we should split up," Grover suggested.

"Yeah, we might have better luck finding Medusa," Luke agreed.

I thought about it. It was risky and I didn't like it. If we split up, most of us would probably die within minutes. But it made our chances of finding Medusa and taking her head greater. I decided.

"Grover, you and Tyson look to the right. Nico and Luke you guys take the left. Chris you stay here and yell if you see anything. Beckendorf you're with me," I said.

They all nodded and went to the directions I had assigned them. Beckendorf was trembling. "W-We're not going to make it out of here, are we, Percy?" he asked.

"We'll make it out, Beckendorf. I promise. I'll make sure you and Silena get married and you become king and you'll never have to deal with the gods' shit again," I said.

Beckendorf smiled. "Okay."

We descended deeper into the cave. Water dripped from the cave ceiling. Everything made me jumped. If anything moved I shut my eyes. Then everything got really dark around us. Beckendorf screamed.

"Beckendorf!" I shouted.

_**Grover and Tyson...**_

Grover and Tyson crept through what looked like ruins of Greece. Tyson was starting to become nervous. He had fought all kinds of monsters, but none with the power that Medusa had. Tyson didn't want to be turned to stone for all eternity.

"I want to get out of here," Tyson muttered.

"Me too. But we can't. We promised Percy and it's us or humanity, Tyson," Grover said.

"But I-I'm scared," Tyson whimpered.

"I am too. But-" Grover didn't finish his sentence.

An eerie laugh echoed through the cave. It was a woman's voice. She was close. Grover and Tyson stood back to back. Grover was frozen with fear. "I don't want to die," Grover whispered.

Grover wasn't making Tyson feel any better. Slowly, the two separated and went to the opposite sides. They looked down, thinking Medusa might be slithering around the rocks by the lava.

As Tyson looked up, he saw scaly green skin. Medusa. Tyson knew he was dead. He felt snakes slithering on his cheeks. He let out a small whimper of fear. Then Medusa showed her ugly face. "Oh, shi-" Tyson started, but soon was consumed by stone.

Medusa laughed again and slithered back up into the cave ceiling. "Tyson, what-" Grover turned around.

Grover fell over from shock. Tears streamed down his face. No one truly fears death until you're looking it in the face. Grover pulled himself along the stone floor. "I don't wanna die...I don't wanna die..." he kept muttering as if it would help him.

He heard slithering behind him and shut his eyes. Grover flet hands put him up. "Look at me!" a voice demanded.

It was Medusa. She had him. She'd get him just like she got Tyson. "Open your eyes..." Medusa purred.

Grover relaxed and began to open his eyes. He turned to stone in seconds. Medusa let Grover fall to the ground and shatter into a million pieces. The stone face of Grover was still in tack. All it showed was the fear on his face.

**_Luke and Nico..._**

Nico was a little more relaxed than Luke was. Luke would never admit it, but he was scared. Like everyone else he wanted to runaway.

Luke and Nico entered a garden of statues. Demigods, satyrs, mortals, you name it, it was there. Nico looked over a statue that looked like a Roman soldier. His face was pure fear.

"Man, this would be a suckish way to go," Nico whispered.

"Shut up, Nico. We're not going to die here," Luke snapped.

"I wasn't saying we were going to die. I probably won't," Nico said.

"Yeah, you will because if you don't shut up, I'm going to kill you," Luke growled.

Nico rolled his eyes. He was a son of Hades. Nico didn't care how tough Luke was. Luke couldn't kill a son of Hades if he tried. Nico took a few more steps. A slithering sound made him freeze. "Luke?"

Luke didn't answer. Panic over took Nico. He ran. "Luke!" he called.

Then suddenly hands grabbed him from behind a statue. Nico tried to scream but a hand was clamped over his mouth. Nico had his eyes closed. He wasn't going to die. Not like this. "Nico, I told you to shut up," Luke's voice hissed.

Nico opened his eyes. Luke was there, not Medusa. Luke slowly removed his hand from Nico's mouth. Luke peered around the statue and pointed to something. Nico looked in the direction Luke was pointing. Something green was slithering on the cave ceiling.

_Medusa, _Nico thought. _We are so dead._

Luke and Nico pressed their backs to the statue. "What's the plan?" Nico asked.

"I...I don't know," Luke said.

Nico took a deep breath. They were screwed. Nico held his sword close to his body. He wondered what was happening to the others. Were they already dead?

Suddenly Luke charged out from the statue. Nico saw the back of Medusa. Luke was running right at her. Fear gripped Nico with an icy hand. Luke had his eyes closed. Was he stupid. Medusa wiped around and Nico hid behind the statue. He had to make a run for it.

Luke was yelling and trying to hit Medusa. But without opening his eyes, he might as well have just threw himself in the lava. While Medusa was distracted, Nico ran.

_**Chris...**_

Chris stayed put. He was sitting on a stone looking out into Medusa's lair. He was more relaxed than the others, he knew. Chris hadn't heard anything or seen anything.

_Maybe Medusa was just a fairy tale, _he thought.

Then Nico descended from the darkness, tears running down his face. He stumbled and tripped over a rock. Chris jumped up and ran over to Nico.

"Nico-hey, what's wrong?" Chris asked.

Nico pulled himself up. "Medusa-she-she-"

"Calm down, Nico, and tell me what happened."

"Medusa got Luke! I don't know how many of the others are still alive," Nico cried.

When Nico tried to run out of Medusa lair, Chris caught him. "Nico, we can't back out. Not now! Please, just help me find Percy, Beckendorf, Tyson, and Grover, then we'll get out of here."

Nico's heart was beating a thousand times per minute. "Fine, but if we can't find them, I'm outta here."

**_Percy and Beckendorf...(Percy's POV)_**

"Beckendorf! Where are you?" I called into the darkness.

"Percy!" I heard Beckendorf cry.

I ran toward the sound of his voice. Beckendorf had fallen down one of the cracks in the cave. He was barely hanging on as the lava rushed beneath him. I dropped Riptide and bent over the side. Beckendorf's eyes were wide with fear.

"Take my hand!" I cried.

Beckendorf tried to grab my hand but he almost fell. He wrapped his arms around a rock. "I can't hold on forever, Percy!" he screamed.

"I'm going to get you, Beckendorf! Hold on!" I reached for him, but he didn't move.

"You know there's no way I'm going to make it," Beckendorf said.

I saw him grabbed something around his neck. It was a leather strap with a small metal on it. Beckendorf threw it to me. "Give it to Silena," he said.

"No! Beckendorf!" I tried to reach for him again.

The rock he was holding on to made a large cracking noise and to my horror, I saw Beckendorf and the rock falling into the lava. "NO!" I screamed.

I clutched the metal and just laid there. How many of my other friends were dead now? Slowly, I stood up. "Percy!" I heard Nico's voice calling.

Chris and Nico came running toward me. "Where are the others?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Dead," Nico panted.

"Yeah, and we have to get out of here right now!" Chris said.

"No," I snapped. "Beckendorf just died and so have the others; their deaths won't be in vain. I'm taking Medusa's head whether she likes it or not." Slithering was everywhere. Medusa was along us. "Chris, Nico, stay down and keep your eyes shut."

I picked up a shield from a past warrior that had fallen. My back pressed against a stone pillar. I used the shield to see where Medusa was. In the shield, I saw her reflection. She was getting close to Chris and Nico. "HEY!" I shouted.

Medusa's head snapped in my direction. She was coming. I slid silently from pillar to pillar, using the shield to see her location. Medusa smelled the air.

"A son of Poseidon," she purred. "It was your father's fault I became _this_. Come out and let me kill you."

I saw Chris get up and move silently. He glanced at me and I knew what his plan was.

Chris yelled at Medusa and when she turned Chris slammed his eyes shut. Medusa picked him up and told him to open his eyes. I climbed to the top of a pillar and prepared to jump. Chris was slipping. He was going to look at her.

I screamed and jumped at Medusa. Riptide cut through her neck like it was paper. Medusa's head rolled on the stone floor. We didn't look at it. Chris handed me a bag and we put it over Medusa's ugly head. I held the bag and we descended out of Medusa's lair.

There was hope for mankind now.

**Author's note: This story is coming to a close people! I'm talking maybe two chapters left!**

**David El-Okay, dude, seriously? I didn't even think of Gabe because he was only in the first book and if I had, sure I might have used him, but the story is almost over and I'm not changing it from Paul to Gabe. If you like Gabe so much go join a fan club. I'm done arguing with you about this.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Kraken

**Chapter 13: The Kraken (Percy's POV)**

It was great to see light again. I was thankful to be out of Medusa's lair. My hair was caked with sweat. I sheathed Riptide and saw Thalia, Clarisse, and Annabeth waiting for us. Nico, Chris, and I were the only survivors. I gripped the bag with Medusa's head in it a little tighter.

"Percy! Where's Luke-" Thalia cut off. She realized that her husband wasn't coming back. Tears formed in her eyes. "He..."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "In the end, Luke made a difference."

Me saying that made no difference-AT ALL. Thalia went over and sobbed on Annabeth. Annabeth was looking at me. Clarisse and Chris were hugging and stuff. Nico was leaning against a rock. What would we do now? Yeah, I had Medusa's head but we didn't have another coin.

Thalia let Annabeth go. Annabeth gave me a huge hug. "I'm glad you're alive," she whispered in my ear.

"Me too." I hugged her back.

As Annabeth pulled away from me, her face twisted into pain. Paul was standing right behind her. A sword's blade was sticking out of Annabeth's chest. My eyes widened. "Percy..." Annabeth whimpered as she fell.

"Hello, son of Poseidon," Paul purred.

I couldn't help Annabeth. If I did or even tried, Paul had another knife suspended over her head. Thalia and the other tried to come foreword. "No! Stay back!" I cried.

My eye caught the water. If I could just...

Water slammed into Paul's chest and pinned him against the stone wall. The others came over now that Paul was away from Annabeth. I wanted to help her, but if I lost concentration, the water would release Paul.

"Take care of Annabeth. I'll get rid of Paul," I said.

"Just hurry, Percy," Thalia said. "I don't know if I can stop the bleeding."

I unsheathed Riptide and charged at Paul. Riptide stabbed through the water. I was aiming for Paul chest, but Riptide hit metal. Somehow, Paul was able to block my attack with his knife. "Nice try," Paul growled.

I heard Annabeth cry out in pain behind me and the water crashed to the ground. Paul slammed the hilt of his knife into my forehead. I stumbled back and dropped Medusa's head. Paul was quick. He almost got my stomach but I blocked him with Riptide.

Paul snarled and scratched me with his deformed hands. I thrusted Riptide at him. All I needed was one good hit and then I could kill him. I slashed Riptide at him and he began to back up. Our blades clashed again and again. One good hit...

Our blades met again and I felt the water aidding me. Riptide sliced through Paul's knife. He was stunned for a moment. Paul stood there long enough for me to cut him with Riptide. Paul cried out and ran. I didn't want to follow him, but if I didn't he'd just try to kill me again.

Paul ran into Medusa's lair. My heart was racing. As I entered I didn't see him. I walked through the broken pillars and stone statues. "PAUL!" I screamed.

Suddenly I felt weight on my back. Paul dug his teeth into my shoulder. I screamed and grabbed his hair. I was able to flip him over my shoulder. Paul quickly stood up as I shoved Riptide through his chest. He was surprised.

Paul's face started returning to the man he once was. "I..." Paul whispered. Before he fell down a crack into the lava Paul told me, "Perseus...don't become one of _them_."

His body slid off of Riptide and down to the lava. I knew by "them" he meant the gods. I didn't have time to wonder about what he said.

I raced out of Medusa's lair. Everyone was gathered around Annabeth. I knelt next to her. Thalia was supporting Annabeth's head. "Percy," Annabeth smiled.

"Guys, give Annabeth some room," Thalia said. She grabbed my hand and replaced her hand holding Annabeth's head with mine.

Clarisse, Chris, Nico, and Thalia walked away. I moved my attention to the dying girl before me. "Annabeth...I'm so sor-" I started.

Annabeth put her hand on my cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Percy. It's okay."

"No! It's not okay! You have to live!" I protested.

She shook her head. "We could have never been together, Percy. You know that. I'm immortal, you're not. But even immortals can't escape death."

I crushed her body to mine as hot tears came down my face. Annabeth stroked my hair. "I'll always be with you, Percy," she whispered in my ear.

Suddenly her body turned to little pieces of light. I stared at my hands. She couldn't be dead. "NO!" I shouted.

Thalia put a hand on my shoulder. "Percy...she's gone."

I shut my eyes. I knew she was right. Annabeth was dead and I couldn't do shit about it. Nico appeared beside me. "Here's Medusa's head..." he placed the bag next to me.

I heard the sound of wings above me. "Blackjack!" I said as the black Pegasus landed in front of me.

_Hey, boss. Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but the Kraken is awaking. We need to hurry. The people of Argos think that if they offer Silena as a sacrifice the Kraken will let them go! _Blackjack told me.

"Nico," I said. "Get everyone out of here. I'll take Blackjack and I'll meet you guys are Argos later."

"Hey, how do you know I can do anything?" Nico asked.

"Shadow travel." I shrugged and got on Blackjack's back. "Wish me luck." Blackjack flew off into the sky.

* * *

I kept Medusa's head in my lap. Wind was burning my face as Blackjack flew. I had to save Silena...for Beckendorf. I wasn't going to let another one of my friends die today. "Hurry up, Blackjack!" I commanded.

_I'm trying, boss! _

We were close to Argos when I saw the Kraken. It looked like it had in my dream-scaly green skin, sharp claws and teeth, ugly. I watched as one of it's tentacles came down on the city. Blackjack hovered over the city. I gripped the bag with Medusa's head in it in one hand and Riptide in the other.

Hades was in the center of all of the chaos. I saw him glare at me. Dark clouds descended from him. The shadows formed into Furies. They shrieked and flew toward me. Shit! "Blackjack, go!" I screamed.

It took seconds for Blackjack to be off. He dived down into the city. The Furies were right behind us. They were after Medusa's head. A fury appeared next to me and reached for the head. I slashed Riptide through it's arm. It screamed and turned to dust.

Blackjack and I flew on. I had to find Silena. The Kraken was crushing buildings and killing the gods know how many people. Suddenly something hit the back of my head and the bag fell from my lap.

It didn't take long for a Fury to snatch it. "After him!" I cried at Blackjack.

Blackjack just had to get close enough for me to cut the Fury with Riptide. The Furies were throwing the bag to each other like it was some sort of game. One of the Furies opened the bag and took Medusa's head out. The idiot looked right at it and turned to stone.

The head was falling.

Blackjack and I raced toward it. We weren't fast enough. The Furies would get it before I could even get close. I stood up on Blackjack's back and held Riptide out in front of me. I leaped off of Blackjack and plumited toward the water. I cut the Furies and was able to get the head.

Soon I was surrounded by water. I could work with this. My head broke through the surface and I looked around. Silena was tied up in the front of the city. The Kraken was getting closer to her. I swam as fast as I could toward the Kraken.

It monsterous hand rose from the water. I grabbed on to it and held on. The Kraken bellowed with anger. "Blackjack!" I screamed.

Blackjack came toward me and I grabbed on to his back. "We have to free Silena!" I cried. "Get as close as you can!"

_I'll try my best!_

We came close to the front of the city. I let myself fall off the side of Blackjack. I rolled on the ground and kept Medusa's head toward my chest. My feet ran toward Silena, who was screaming for help as the Kraken looked at her. I sliced through the ropes with Riptide.

"Percy!" Silena cried.

"Cover your eyes!" I wrapped my arm around her head and pulled her head into the crook of my neck. I held Medusa's head out. "Take a look at this you ugly bastard!"

The Kraken's eyes widened. I realized he was turning to stone. Panting, I dropped Medusa's head into the sea. Pieces of the Kraken were turning to stone and falling.

Unfortunately, Silena and I were standing on a platform and a piece of the Kraken destroyed it.

Riptide fell from my hands. Silena screamed and wrapped her arms around my chest. We both began to sink into the sea. _Come on water..._ I thought.

An air bubble was forming around us. Silena's grip loosened on me. I was so tired. It didn't take long for both Silena and I to black out.

**Author's note: One more chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14: Poseidon's Gift

**Chapter 14: Poseidon's Gift (Percy's POV)**

I opened my eyes to bright sunlight. I looked over to my right. Silena was lying next to me-asleep. She was still holding my hand from when the stone broke from beneath of us. I moved my free hand around. I felt...sand? We were lying on a beach.

Silena mumbled in her sleep and let go of my hand. I sat up. How the hell did we get on a beach? I tried to remember. The last thing I remembered was creating an air bubble so Silena wouldn't drown.

My body was weak and I barely had the strength to continue sitting up. So many of my friends-dead, gone. It didn't seem fair that only a few of us survived when we all helped on the quest.

"Percy?" Silena asked. "A-Are we safe?"

I looked over my shoulder at Silena. "Yeah. The Kraken is gone and I'm sure we won't hear from Hades again for a long time." I smiled.

Silena sat up. I looked out to the ocean. Maybe if I walked into the water I wouldn't feel so weak. I pushed myself off the sand and took my shoes off. I let the water hit my feet. It made me feel a little better. Then Silena had to ask the question that I didn't want to answer.

"Percy, did Charile come back with you?" she asked.

I bit my lip. "No. Beckendorf...I'm sorry, Silena. But Beckendorf died back at Medusa lair. He fell thrugh one the cracks and fell into lava."

Silena jerked me around to face her. I couldn't even meet her eyes. "What?"

"He's dead."

"No-no, he can't be...he promised me-"

I put my hand over her mouth and pressed the metal into her hand. "Beckendorf, hung onto a rock but I couldn't get him. He threw this to me and told me to give it to you."

Silena gripped the metal tightly. "Thank you."

I nodded. In the distance, a large boat was coming toward the island we were on. I knew it had to be from Argos, coming to get Silena. I wasn't going to stick around. I didn't want anything from them.

"This is good-bye, Silena. I have to go," I told her.

As I tried to walk away, Silena grabbed my arm. "Wait."

"Yeah?"

"Argos...needs a king," Silena said.

I realized what she was saying and shook my head. She wanted me to go back to that city, marry her, and then I would become king of Argos when Pollux died. I sighed. "Be honest with me, Silena. Would you really be committed to me if I was your husband?"

She pursed her lips. Her hand dropped from my shoulder.

"I'm touched by your offer. I really am. But you know it wouldn't be right. Besides, your heart never belonged to me; it belonged to Beckendorf. And my heart will never belong to you. The person who had my heart is gone now. I'm just going to start over," I said.

As I turned back around, Blackjack few down from the sky. _Boss, you're not dead! I saw the stone crack and you and the lady fall into the sea! I thought you both drowned! _Blackjack told me.

I smiled and stroked his neck. "I'm a son of Poseidon, Blackjack, remember? I can breath under water." I looked back at Silena. "Good luck with being the queen of Argos and all."

Silena grinned. "Thanks. And I hope the gods don't bother you anymore with quests."

I nodded and climbed onto Blackjack. Blackjack took off down the beach. I didn't know where we would go. Somewhere far from Argos that was for sure.

* * *

It had been hours since Blackjack and I saw Silena. We were flying through the sky over the sea. Honestly, I was surprised Zeus had shot us out of "his terriory" by now. _Are we going anywhere, boss? Or are we just flying around until I get tired? _Blackjack asked.

"I don't know where we're going. I don't ever want to see Argos or anywhere near there ever again. Too many bad memories," I said.

_Whatever you say, boss, _Blackjack said.

Suddenly there were storm clouds all around us. Blackjack hovered in the air. My heart was racing. Why was Zeus doing this? I looked up and a lightning bolt came down on Blackjack and me.

I shut my eyes waiting for the pain. It never came. I opened my eyes. We were standing in Olympus. All of the gods and goddesses were on their thrones. They were all, like, ten feet tall. I flet like a mouse they could crush with their foot. I jumped off Blackjack and stood before the gods.

"Um...hi?" I said, but it was more of a question.

"Perseus," Zeus leaned foreword in his chair until he was face-to-face with me. "thank you."

I was stunned. "Thank you?" Zeus thanked me for something? I glanced at Poseidon. He smiled and nodded, so I guess Zeus wasn't going to fry me. Zeus leaned back in his chair and stared at me, like he was expecting me to do something amazing for him.

"I...I don't understand. Why have you brought me here?" I asked.

"Heroes need to be rewarded," Hermes said.

"I'm not a hero. All the demigods that died on that quest, they were the heroes. I stopped the Kraken, they did the rest," I said.

"What can we give them? They are dead and they're in Hades' releam now. We could not bring them back. You, however, we can do something for. We have a gift for you, my son," Poseidon told me.

"W-What gift?"

"If you wish it: immortality," Zeus boomed.

"_Me? _Immortal, like, forever? A god?" I asked.

"A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes," Zeus said. "You may rule in your father's realm as one of his generals."

Immortal. Forever. It seemed impossible to think about forever. I'd never die or worry about going on stupid quests ever again. I wouldn't really have to worry about anything. Is that what I wanted?

I remembered what Annabeth had said. She said that immortality was a curse. She would live forever and watch her friends and family die. Paul had said to not become one of them. I knew he was right. If I became a god, I wouldn't be me anymore. I'd just be another face to worship.

"No," I said firmly.

"_No? _Are you not honored by our offering?" Athena asked.

"No, no. I am honored, really. But I don't want to be a god. I just want to be me. I want to die like everyone else. Besides, I think be a god and being able to do anything all the time would make it kinda boring, don't you think?" I said.

"If you do not want the gift of immotality, then what do you want?" my father asked.

"I don't want to be bothered with anymore requests from the gods. I want to live a normal life, with no monsters or other gods making my life hell," I said.

Zeus sighed. "Very well. Do what you want, Perseus."

"Thank you. Can Blackjack and I leave now?" I asked.

Zeus nodded. I climbed on Blackjack and we fell through the floor. Blackjack's wings shot out and soon we were soring through the air.

**_a month later..._**

I groaned and wiped the sweat off my forehead. A month had passed since I had faced the gods on Olympus. I hadn't been bothered by any monsters and no god had asked me for help. I was simply sailing on the ocean, like I had with my family before they died.

Blackjack had even stayed on the boat with me. He was really the only company I had these days. I stood at the edge of my boat and looked out over the ocean. There was still so much I hadn't seen in the world. I could have seen it all if I had become a god.

The noise of rushing water came from behind me. Blackjack stomped his hooves. I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. I grabbed Riptide and faced my father.

"What do you want? I told you I don't want any gods bothering me," I growled.

"Percy, I never meant for your mother or your adopted family to be killed. I just wanted you to be happy so I never inferred with your life," Poseidon said.

"Oh, and when you didn't help me save my family you were just 'not inferring because you wanted me to be happy?'" I snapped.

"I just came to say I was sorry for anything. I also came to give you something. A gift because let's face it, you shouldn't be living alone on a boat with no one to talk to but a horse-" he looked at Blackjack. "no offence."

_None taken, king, _Blackjack said.

"What do you mean..._dad_?" I asked.

"You shouldn't be alone if you're going to live a mortal life. You're a son of Poseidon after all." I watched as my dad burst into water and ran into the sea.

What the hell was he talking about? _Boss! Look! _Blackjack cried.

I turned. On the front of my boat stood Annabeth. She was wearing what she was the day she died. Annabeth had her arms crossed and was smiling at me. I glanced down at the sea and smiled. I hugged and kissed Annabeth.

For once, I didn't feel like the gods's puppet. I was in control of my own destiny.

**Author's note: Well, that it people. Thank you to all my reviewers. I honestly didn't think this sotry would have that many reviews and favorites so thanks guys. **

**As far as I know this is my last Percy Jackson fanfiction. The Lost Hero is out and I'm sure everyone will like it better than the old series. I don't like the new series ot new characters very much. So I hoped you all enjoyed my PJ stories as much as I did writing them. Later!**

-**Angel of Darkness1337**


End file.
